My Hollywood Secret
by Johnny Greaser Girl16
Summary: Bri Harrison needs a break from her demanding Hollywood life so she disguises herself to not lead the paparazzi and moves to Tulsa. There she meets Ponyboy Curtis and starts to fall in love. She wants to tell him her secret but would she lose her career?
1. Bri Harrison

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! Only Bri Harrison and the people that work for her. R&R! **

"Jesus…" someone whistled from beside me. I looked up from a book that I was reading for school: To Kill a Mockingbird. Great book, maybe you should read it sometimes. Anyways, so Two-Bit and Sodapop were leaning in close on the TV, blocking my view of what it was they were drooling over. "What is it?" I asked, setting my book down beside me. "Bri Harrison…" Two-Bit and Soda answered in unison. They leaned even closer, both of them on their knees now, with no space between them and the television.

I thought for a moment. Bri Harrison… "Hey, isn't she that actress?" I asked. There really weren't that many big child starlets anymore. "Yeah!" Two-Bit cried. "And she's hot!..Her one movie's on right now." I sat back and watched Soda and Two-Bit fight for the middle of the screen. Then something else hit me. "Wait, isn't she my age?"

"Who cares, she's cute." Steve joined them and sat down next to Soda. Oh. My. God. "Okayyy…" I really didn't want to get into this right now. I ignored the three 'children' getting giddy in front of the TV screen.

I sighed and leaned back once again and put my book right in front of my face as to block my view, but someone turned it louder so I couldn't get away from Bri's voice. Personally, I don't think Bri is that great of an actress, or that cute. She's America's Sweetheart as dubbed by most of the guys at my school, and plays the child or teenager in almost every movie cast by a famous director. The only movie I give her full kudos on is her most recent one called _Trouble in the Deep._ Bri played a 'greaser' in New York and was _okay_ at portraying it, but every other movie she's in she plays a Soc or some spoiled rich kid. Ew. Everyone everywhere is obsessed with her natural honey blonde hair and her striking emerald green eyes. But me. Actually, I think I'm the only one who's immune to her sweet voice, charming looks, and big bulging bag of cash.

"I'm going to work." Darry suddenly appeared out of nowhere and rushed toward the door. His eyes lingered for a moment on the TV screen where Bri was leading on some guy then turned away. "Okay, hold on," Soda said, slowly getting to his feet but sat on his knees for a moment until the scene changed. Personally, I think he would've stayed there all day if the scene hadn't changed to Bri's screen older sister. Steve stood slowly as well and the two of them ran out the door after Darry, who had already started the truck. "Bye y'all!" they called. Finally, they seemed back to them old selves.

"Come here Ponyboy," Two-Bit said when the movie ended about a second after Soda, Steve, and Darry left. "What?" I said, lowering my book again, frustrated. I was just getting on a good part. "Just come here," Two-Bit demanded again. I shrugged and lowered myself to the floor. "Ponyboy Curtis, you need to learn to like girls!" he cried out. "Why?" I ticked off instantly. My life was just_ fine_ without girls. "Well, no one can resist Bri, and she's your age! You out of all people should like her." His eyes shined when he said Bri's name. "Two-Bit, she's an actress. She's more like a doll than a real girl." How would I know? "Okayyy, Ponyboy, whatever you say," Two-Bit replied, mock sighing. "But Bri is a very pretty girl, and you're an okay looking guy. You need to grow up, Boy." I just nodded and grabbed my book. "Okay, Two-Bit," I told him, "I'll work on that." I rolled my eyes behind my book. A year ago before Bri hit the big times, everyone was worried about the many different girls in our town, on our level. But now, they all dream. And for once it's not me.

"Hey, that movie with that little broad is on today!" Dally and Johnny walked in suddenly. Johnny sat down next to me. "I know!" Two-Bit chatted cheerfully. "Man, she's hot," Dally said after a second. Is everyone obsessed! "I don't know what they see in her," I muttered to Johnny, leaning over to him. Johnny shrugged slightly. "I think she's kind of cute…" he answered quietly. AHHH! I just shook my head and went back to reading my book. Even Scout would be more suitable. No one in the gang had ever fallen for an actress (or another girl, okay, maybe Soda to Sandy is a little more) that hard before…Ever.

"Ponyboy doesn't like Bri," Two-Bit said in mock sadness to Dallas. Dally gave me a hard look. "Boy, you're out of your mind." Okay, I've had enough. I threw my book down on the coffee table and stood up. "I'm going for a walk," I declared. I walked out of the house before even asking Johnny if he wanted to come with. But, he walked out of the house after me instead. I just kept walking. I was just a little mad…I've had enough of everyone and their attitudes of me not 'growing up'-and their unhealthy obsession with Bri.

"Hey Pony, where are you going?" Johnny ran to keep up with me. "I don't know," I replied, looking back to him. I slowed so I could walk with him. "Is this about Bri?" he asked automatically. I laughed slightly inside. That sounded like I actually knew her! It was kind of stupid how I was mad about something stupid like that. I realized I didn't answer with anything when Johnny continued. He kicked a rock and looked at me with deep knowing eyes. God, I hate when he gives me that look. It makes me shiver. "I know it's kind of weird with everyone around us obsessing over someone we don't even know," he said. I just nod. "I mean, everyone loves her I guess, all over America, and, well, I don't know…I mean, it's just something for the other guys I guess to 'relate' to even though we've got no money. Two-Bit didn't start liking her until she played that Greaser." That was true. "And," Johnny continued, "every role she plays in everyone can relate to somehow. I think." He looked up at the sky. "And those are the best movies if you can relate to the character," I added. I was surprised at myself. Johnny glanced over and grinned. "Exactly," he said, proudly. I guess it was more of a 'relation' thing. I kinda forgot about Bri for that moment and thought about how I used to want for such a long time, someone to relate to.

Johnny seemed to know exactly what I was thinking because he said, "Hey, let's go to the Dingo for a Coke and just relax with some old buddies." I smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go." But there was no doubt in my mind that Dally and Two-Bit weren't at home watching another movie of Bri Harrison's.

**I know this chapter sucked, but that was the only way I could think of to show how Ponyboy felt about Bri and how other people were thinking of him at that moment, and it was the only way I could introduce Bri. The next chapter will be sooo much better! R&R PLEASE!**


	2. The Perfect Plan

**R&R!! And, yes, there were as many rumors and as much paparazzi and people DID have publicists in the '60's as there is today! Well, almost. Okay, that's all. **

**Chapter two: The perfect idea**

**Bri's POV**

I sat down tiredly and sighed, my arm hung over the edge of the chair I was sitting in. "Bri!" My mother rushed into my hotel room. Oh no…I was trying to rest! I looked up at her, my hair falling back out of my face. "Yes..?" My mother crisply walked over to me and handed me a script. Again?! "Annie couldn't get this to you so I had to give it to you personally. Read over it and tell me what you think and we can get you an audition."

"What is it about?" I asked. "Like, what is it for?" My mom always tends to just give the minor details and leave out the bigger important ones. If this was a script for say a TV show then NO WAY. I'm already sooo exhausted and I'm up for so many things that I can't shoot a show _and_ a movie at the same time. It's impossible. Well, at least for me. "It's for a movie," my mother continued. No. I can't say no to this one. Argh. "It sounds pretty good too! It'll really raise your publicity. It's called _Keys _and it's about this orphan girl who…" I tuned out at that point. I couldn't take it anymore. I was exhausted. My parents and agent and EVERYONE gets me roles right after I finish one job. Or two, depending on how eager I am to try it. I hate it sometimes, I really do. I get so tired and so sick of constantly working and being pressured about being "America's Sweetheart." Sometimes I want to be a normal kid! Like go to school, and have gym class and homework and real friends that I see everyday! But, unfortunately, I've never had that luxury. Ever since I was three I had been in the business; accepting free gifts and going to all the 'best' parties. And have demanding parents. It makes me so mad sometimes. But I have one friend that's doesn't act and I always go to her. Anna. She's amazing and is one person I can talk to about this problem. Actually, I think I will as soon as my mom stops tal-

"Honey, you listening?" My mom stood straight in my face so I had to lean back a little. I could smell the mint on her breath. "Uh, yeah," I replied, trying to put on my best smile. "So what did you think?" Mom asked. I pretended to look like I was thinking very hardly. "Um, I like it. I really do." I smiled wider. "I'll audition." Good, because Mom would've made me anyways. "Good, Sweetie." She kissed me on the head. "But right now we've got to go." I frowned immediately; I felt like I was always on my feet. "I'm meeting Annie's parents to talk with them on your next movie! So get ready and we'll be leaving soon." Mom left my room but I was so happy I didn't say good-bye. I smiled again. I had time to be with Anna. Anna was my one friend that wasn't an actress or anything in the industry (as I've said before.) Even though her dad was a famous producer- which is how we met. My mom always talks to her parents about some things that they can get me in on. I worked with Annie's dad on my first movie I had ever done and so me and Annie had always been childhood friends. But I am so envious of her because her parents don't pressure her like mine do. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE acting, I just get so tired of working all the time. And now there are lots of rumors of me going to get married to a 40 year old actor named Raymond Laring, who I co-stared with a few movies back. And the paparazzi aren't leaving me alone…I'm supposedly the next Marilyn Monroe. Yay for me? I think not. Though it is a bit flattering. Hehe.

"BRIANA ELIZABETH HARRISON!" Claire, my publicist, shuffled into my room. "Your mother and brother are waiting! Now, hurry! You still have to read that script and you have an interview with Butch Yarning this evening." I rose from my chair and tucked my hair behind my ears and straightened my skirt. Today I finally got to wear a short skirt that I really wanted to wear forever! Claire walked by me down the hallway, onto the elevator and out of the building. I practically had to run to keep up with her long legs! I entered the family car, a 1965 Cadillac, and slammed the door. I slumped back into the comfortable seat. "Baby, you look tired…" Jack, my older brother said, looking at me strangely. 'Baby' was my nickname for him. "I'm sure she's fine," Mom said instantly turning around to stare at me. "Aren't you Sweetie." There's no time to be sick in my life. What if I don't get The Part?! I didn't notice that my eyes were drooping until I noted my reflection in the window. "Yeah, I'm fine." I yawned, knowing that the only way I could get the bags from my eyes was to get Leon, my make-up artist, to pile on foundation.

To keep from falling asleep on the ride over to Anna's, I reached into my black bag and brought out my _favorite_ book of all time: To Kill a Mockingbird. It's a great book, you should read it sometime. I always wanted to play in the movie version of it. Suddenly, I felt the book being pried from my fingers and then it was suddenly gone. "HEY-!" My mom had it. I immediately shut up. "Honey, you shouldn't be reading. You really don't need to, only the scripts," she said coolly. Of course. We're famous. See what I mean? My mom is so controlling and thinks that I'm some kind of special kid just because I'm famous. Claire thinks my mom is living from my fame. But technically my mom's my manager and I guess she has good intentions. I think. I watched as my mom slipped my book under her seat. There goes Scout…

I sighed and pressed my head against the window, feeling a little fidgety. I'm always so used to doing something. Maybe because I'm always working. I could feel Jack's eyes on me all the way to Anna's but I stepped out of the car without meeting his eyes. Anna's estate was cozy and homely, better than my estate. But right now we were staying in a hotel while my house was getting fixed up. Anna came out of her house and bounded down the stairs towards me. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans rolled up to the knee. "Hey Mrs. H, Jack, Claire, Trevor." She nodded to my 'family.' Trevor was my bodyguard. Yeah, bodyguard. He's been around for as far as I can remember. "Come on B," she pried me away from my mom. I followed her around back. She had a table set up with some pizza and two burgers. Oh, I was hungry. I settled down and started eating immediately. "So how're you doing?" Anna asked. She sat down and took a sip of Coke. "Good," I said with a mouthful of fries. She raised an eyebrow at me and I swallowed. Okay, she had me. "Not so good," I admitted. "Why this time?" Anna sighed. There was always something wrong it seemed. "Paparazzi, rumors, what Bri?" I shook my head. "Mom," I said instantly. She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, there hadn't been anything wrong between you two in a while." That was true. "Why so sudden?" she asked. I shrugged. "I just finished _True Blue_ two weeks ago and all of a sudden I've got another movie to audition for about some orphan girl. I never seem to get a break. I'm constantly working-" "-Yeah, and now with that bullshit on you and Raymond…" I nodded. Sometimes I didn't have to say anything, Anna just knew. But she didn't understand completely. Maybe if she was an actress she would.

I sighed and took a long swig of Pepsi. My body ached. "Just tell your mom you want a vacation," Anna said, rolling her eyes. I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. "That's what I want A!" I confirmed. I slumped over the table. "Just for a month or two months or maybe four…Nothing big. I wouldn't be quitting. I'm big enough to not lose everything in that time." Wow, am I becoming cocky? "Besides, the paparazzi is enough right now that I can tackle that and I could come back. I'd still look like I'd be around with them following me all the time." I felt like someone was watching me from the bushes then anyways… "Kick the paparazzi's asses-" Anna was the kind of person that took crap from no one- "then let's go to Maui for a loco vacation!" she howled. She threw back her head and laughed.

I played with my fries. "Anna I'm being serious here! I can't take it! It's driving me crazy…Eleven years of doing this full time. What's a three month break?" "Bri, it's a lot in Hollywood!" Anna spat. "Remember, my father is a producer and a director. I know about this too! He took a break from making movies for a while and it almost ruined his career." I remembered that. It was horrible. "Yeah, but that wouldn't happen to me," I declared. "Why, cuz you're Bri Harrison?" Anna said slyly. I nodded, not meaning anything cocky from it. "It's a little different when you're an actress I think," I told her. She rolled her eyes then they lit up. "Then maybe it's time for you to pull a little Houdini. Go away for a while then after your vacation suddenly come back! It'd sooo bring up your publicity." She leaned forward on the table and her words hit me hard on the head. "Oh my gosh Anna it's perfect!" I squealed. That's just what I had been wanting! I'd go away for a while in disguise, and my parents and my "people" would be the only ones that'd know where I was. I'd get my fill of vacation, come back and people would be DYING to know where I was. I'd be more famous than I would've been before! I would make up some story about where I had been, maybe some kind of story or something about why I had been gone and-

"Bri, no way, that'd be horrible! If you just disappeared without warning, the magazines would have a _field day_ and say that you hate acting or that you were kidnapped and the police would go looking for you and if you come back it would just be a mess! Bri, I was kidding." Anna seemed to go on forever but my mind was set. I wanted to get away.

"Anna, I'm going to do this, I've GOT to do this. Every guy all over America has my picture pasted in their locker and I'm working myself till I'm dead," I said sternly but in a desperate tone. "I _need_ this. I can still do interviews and I can still run everything smoothly…" I convinced myself.

"Bri you can't!" Anna snapped. "You've been watching wayy too many movies. No one can pull that off. The magazines are monsters and you seem to be their prey right now. Taking a vacation could cost your career." I shook my head again, still looking straight at her. "I mean," Anna went on, "What would you do? Where would you go? I mean, would you go to some town and just start school like a normal kid with a different name?"

My eyes lit up and I knew it. Anna knew it too because she sat up straighter and shook her head slowly. "No…No, I know what you're thinking Bri. Briana you can't do this! It won't work. And again- I WAS KIDDING!" She yelled so loud that the birds in the trees overhead flew off. I wish I could be them.

"Shhh," I advised a little more sharply than planned. "Anna, you know more than any other person that I need a _break_." I ran my fingers through my hair stressfully and sighed deeply to make my point. "Yeahh, sooo…" Anna said eyeing me suspiciously. "So help meeee!!"! I pleaded.

Anna crossed her arms and turned away. "Pleeease…" I begged. I got down on my knees in front of her and gave her a puppy dog pout. She eyed me sympathetically and I knew I almost had her hooked. Hey, I'm an actor, and that's what I'm good at. "Anna I need this…I will die if I don't get this help. I'll stop eating and, and, I need this vacation!" I whined. Anna sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment. I could here tension music, like in the movies, right now as I waited for Anna to speak next. She twirled a piece of shiny black hair around her finger then sighed again and turned to me. "Fine," she said hard. I smiled so much that I felt like my face was about to split. I jumped on Anna and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank you thank you thank you, Annabelle Morgan!!" I cried. Anna pushed me back onto the ground and looked at me with a hard expression. "Okay, Bri, I'll help you, but remember that it's not _my_ decision so I really can't help you here." My head felt light and my heart jumped in my chest. Right. I had to run it by Trevor and Mom and Dad, who was all the way in Oklahoma, and Annie and Claire. Mom wasn't going to go for it. She loved me getting jobs and was pretty supportive about what I wanted to do (which was basically all acting related) but I didn't think that she'd go for it. "Oh no Anna what am I going to do?!" I cried. Anna was grinning slyly at me. I knew that look. "What?!" I snapped desperately. "You know the best place to tell them would be at the _True Blue_ after party…" I didn't know what she was getting at then it hit me. It'd be perfect because there'd be too many gossip gods there for them to yell, and my parents wouldn't want to look bad in front of the cameras so they'd try to look happy the whole time. Then I'd give them what I wanted in my best convincing voice. It was perfect. "That's perfect!" I declared. "Thanks Anna!" I hugged her again. She hugged me back this time. "And I'll help you if you need it," she said and winked. Oh boy, oh boy.


	3. A Dirty Thought

**R&R please! I don't know if they televised interviews with big stars back then (I think but I don't know) but they do in this story! **

**Ponyboy's POV**

It was late by the time I got home. Johnny went to the lot, but I told him he could come over if it got cold. The rest of the gang, but Dallas, were crowded around the television but Darry was lying on the couch. "What's going on?" I asked, shutting the door behind me. "SHHHH!" Two-Bit cried without looking back at me. Darry glanced over at me and chuckled slightly. I looked at him and shrugged, confused. He gestured towards the TV. Soda turned it louder. A girl's voice could be heard, sounding like she was answering some question. "…So you enjoyed shooting _True Blue_?" A man asked. "Yes, yes I did. It was a wonderful experience and actually one of the hardest roles I've ever had to play," a girl answered. The voice sounded familiar. I sighed. It was Bri Harrison talking to Butch Yarning, who did a lot of interviews with big stars. I made a face.

Darry must've seen my expression because he suppressed a laugh but suddenly let it out. He started laughing hard.

Steve turned around sharply, a look of rage on his face. "SHUT UP WILL YA!" he yelled.

"WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH TV!" Two-Bit slapped him upside the head. "YOU SHUT UP!"

Darry's face went straight. "YOU ALL SHUT UP!" he hollered. I winced a little. No one usually is like this. Only when…God, do I really have to say it? I sat down on the couch and sighed as applause sounded from the television set. "…Well, folks, that was Bri Harrison on her latest movie _True Blue_. She is _such_ a sweetheart! Our next guest-" Two-Bit turned off the TV and turned around to face me.

"So did you have a fun walk with Johnny?" he asked. Soda and Steve turned to look at me too. I shrugged. I didn't like being put on the spotlight and they knew it. "It was fine," I sighed. "So what did y'all do today?" I added, trying to get a conversation flowing. "Worked," Soda and Steve grumbled in unison. I don't know what their problems were; they liked working. "I sat around with Dally all day pretty much," Two-Bit said lying back and folded his arms across his chest. "Until he went looking for Sylvia." I looked at down at him. "Didn't they break up a few months ago?" Two-Bit nodded. "Yeah, but now she wants him back and he needs _someone_ to bang, so he'll try her again." I sighed and looked down. Girls were too complicated…Especially when they were handled by dirty guys like our gang. (No offence to them.) If I had a girlfriend I'd treat her with- well, I don't know what I'd do. No Ponyboy, you can't want a girlfriend, you can't.

"-You know Dally didn't have that bad of an idea," Steve said. "I'm gonna go find Evie. See y'all later."

"Bye," Darry said, sitting up from the couch.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Soda said standing with him. "I'll go see Sandy while you're out."

"Don't stay out all night," Darry warned. He knew what would happen…Really, I didn't think he cared.

"Whatever," Soda said waving as he and Steve disappeared out into the darkness. I waved back even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Wellup, I'm tired," Two-Bit said. "Not really, but I need a good fight of some sort. Catch y'all later." Darry and I waved. Two-Bit rushed out the door and Darry and I were alone. "So everyone rushes out after Bri's over?" I joked. I'm kind of awkward around Darry but I don't know why, really. "Yeah, pretty much," Darry said. I stopped. The tone in his voice made me look at him.

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

"Yeah," Darry said nonchalantly.

I blinked. "So then they all leave?"

"Yeah, probably to have sex with their girlfriends and think about Bri the whole time."

I winced. Ew. I hope he was kidding. I shook my head. "Oh God…" I said. "She's my age."

Darry reclined, "I know."

I looked at him and was silent for a moment. "Well, I've got school in the morning and a little bit of reading to do. I'll see you in the morning." Really, I was a little grossed out. People do that! Oh, gross…And she's younger!

"Night…" Darry said. I waved back at him and shut my door behind me. I took off my shirt and belly flopped onto the bed. I couldn't get the thought of my brother having sex with Sandy and thinking of Bri. He wouldn't; not him. But who knew about the other ones, I guess.

I grabbed my book and began to read. It was hard thinking about what Darry said. And he never says things like that! I sighed and after thirty minutes of attempting to read, I gave up and rolled over on my back. Why did guys act the way we do? I never really thought about it before. Are we truly in love when we say it? What does love feel like? I asked myself a million questions like this and fell asleep before asking the million and first.

**I know…A short, stupid chapter. But they'll and easier to write when Bri goes to Tulsa. I promise and swear! Love you! My b-day's tomorrow so lots and lots of reviews please!**


	4. Breaking the story

**This was a really hard chapter to write…I hope you like it! R&R PLEASE!**

**I do not own the Outsiders blah, blah, blah…okay, let the chapter begin!! But first…A little conversation with Dally, Two-Bit, Soda, Ponyboy, and Bri.**

**Dally: So this is how you got your parents to agree?**

**Bri: Yeah, and they helped me come up with a name too. **

**Two-Bit: Pretty amazing…I mean, your life was amazing and you were sooooooo hot!**

**Soda: Were?! She still is!!**

**Two-Bit: Well, I didn't mean it like that-**

**Ponyboy: Guys, we all know she's still pretty…Now let her finish her chapter so I can start mine!**

**All: Okay!**

"Are you ready to go?" Annie crisply walked into my room, sporting a new $150 hair cut. I looked up from my chair in front of my full sized mirror and nodded. Carol was doing my hair in curls as I was trying to put diamond studs in my ears. Carol patted me on the back as a sign that I was ready to go, so I stood. "Is everyone else downstairs?" I asked, placing flats on my feet; heels weren't really my thing.

"Of course," Annie said impatiently. She's not really the most patient person. I stood once again and flattened out my red gown when Claire walked into the room as well. Annie and Claire were a double whammy on my nerves so naturally I winced. "Anna is here," she announced. Anna bounced into my room, fizzing out the tension between me and the adults. I grinned.

"Hey, A," I said grabbing my purse and giving her a hug. Anna pulled away after a minute and pulled out a stick of gum and started to chew. "Your parents are downstairs waiting," she said nonchalantly, ignoring the appalled looks Claire and Annie were giving her and her gum. I've always loved the way she never cared about what other people thought of her; she did what she wanted and didn't give a damn about anything else. Sometimes she calls me a goody-two shoes…Which I guess I am since I always listen to everyone else.

I was thinking of this as Anna and I were walking down the marble staircase, arms linked. Anna and Claire were clacking! behind us. "Where's Trevor?" I asked when we reached the bottom. He usually was waiting in the foyer with the rest of my family. "Already in the car," Claire informed crisply, stacking papers into a folder then shoving them into a bag. No one said anything else as people double-checked their hair in the foyer mirror and piled outside. "We're taking two cars this time since Miss Stephanie has a date," Claire announced looking back at me from the bottom of the porch's stairs. I could see her smirk when I felt my eyes get wide.

She turned around again and got into the first car. "I didn't know your sister to have a boyfriend," Anna whispered to me. I looked around; no one else seemed to be surprised. "I had no clue…" I said, staring at my older sister and some guy that looked like he could be the captain of the football team. I must have been working too much lately to notice…

"Bri! Anna!" Claire barked. "Get over here and stop staring at Stephanie and Clyde!" I felt my face get hot. (Oh, yes, by the way, my sister was the very famous Stephanie Harrison; she just didn't have as many movies to her name as moi.)

My sister smirked at me and continued walking; I never have the courage to actually do something about anything! "-Stephanie, Clyde, Me, Trevor, and of course Bri, in the first car," Claire began. "And Anna, Jack, Lisa, Annie in the next car." She clapped her hands once and everyone began to shuffle into the usual 'seating' arrangements.

I slid into the car in the middle seats, while Trevor and Claire sat in the front, and Stephanie, Clyde, and Annie sat in the back. There was a thick piece of glass separating me from the Love Birds.

I sighed and looked back behind me at the tinted window before leaning forward to look into the front seat. I figured that this would be the time to tell them; maybe they could help me tell the rest of my family.

"Are you ready Miss Bri?" Claire said, smiling back at me warmly. Even though Claire could be a bit crisp and snappy, she was definitely one of the most understanding people I know.

"Yes," I sighed squeakily, trying not to sound too nervous. Trevor looked back at me in the rear view. "Bri, you okay?" he asked. I looked at him in the mirror for a moment and shook my head.

"Whaaatt…" Claire asked, turning fully around to look at me. I sighed once again, sitting up straighter. "Okay, what do you think of this," I began. "I really, really need a break, do you agree?" Trevor and Claire looked at each other, "A little," Claire said, her voice cracking.

"Well, I had this idea, see." I began to warm up a little better, and talking became easier. "I had this idea that as a break, I could go to a different state as a break, maybe stay with Daddy, as a different person so the paparazzi wouldn't know, still do interviews so that people still know I'm alive, and in a few months after my break I'll come back!" I breathed, digging my painted fingernails into the seat leather awaiting their answers.

It was silent for a moment until roaring laughter dominated. My grip on the leather lifted. "Come on, seriously!" I wined. More laughter. Trevor was the first one to stop. He wiped his eyes with one hand and looked me in the eye in the mirror. "Bri, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life!" he announced. I felt my heart drop. "What's so ridiculous about it?" I snapped. I sat back and crossed my arms across my chest.

Claire finally caught her breath. "Come on now, Bri, think about it. How do you think you can stay undercover without people realizing you're gone?"

"Interviews over phones," I suggested.

"Everyone will want to know where you are," Claire fired back immediately.

Trevor smirked slightly at me as he awaited my next answer…If I had one.

"Surgery," I replied, staring straight into Claire's eyes. This was beginning to sound like a '50's game show.

"On what?" Trevor shot back before Claire. She gave him a look.

"…Nose?" I said, confused as to what to say.

Claire sighed and looked down. She looked up after a moment. "You really want this, don't you…"

"More than anything in the world," I announced.

Claire looked at Trevor nervously then back at me. "We'll try and help Bri….But we can't guarantee anything, mind!"

I clapped my hands and leaned forward to give Claire and Trevor a thank-you hug. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I exclaimed, pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Sit back, I'm driving," Trevor grunted, not taking his eyes off the road. It was easy to tell he was thinking hard on my proposition.

I sat back against the leather seat and sighed happily. "This is amazing…" I whispered and began to think of what life would be like…being a different person…not behind a camera for once.

As if by magic, we drove up to a flashing road, paparazzi cameras flashing into the car windows when we pulled up front to the movie premier. By that time Claire had the thick piece of glass lowered and was talking very quickly to Annie and my sister and Clyde. But I didn't understand what she was saying…I was still day dreaming.

"Bri!" Claire barked. "Get out! I'll escort you through the paparazzi and inside. The other's will meet us there!"

I nodded, breaking from my trance and stepped out of the car when Trevor opened the door for me. "T-Thanks," I muttered. I was a taken by surprise a little when I was spun out into the fast-paced, whirlwind of paparazzi.

My sister and her boyfriend were behind me and Claire, who was leading me through the crowd. "Stay close to me," Claire hissed. Stephanie and Clyde had stopped to smile and pose for a few pictures but I just followed along. "I got you an interview afterwards with ABC," she said, turning back to me. I nodded and stopped in a big circle where a few other stars were, and tilted my head back and gave a toothy smile. I knew how to do this after years of it. Photo bulbs went off a few times before Claire grabbed me and started pulling me along again.

I tried not to trip over my feet as we entered the almost empty indoors. Only a few cameras were in there. I strutted along, thanking my flats for holding me on my feet. Claire and Trevor ushered me into the actual "theater", an auditorium-like place with a large screen. People were already filing in.

"I'll leave you here," Claire said. "The other's will be here in a minute…And Bri?"

I turned around and looked back at her before starting down the row of stairs. "Yeah?"

"W-We'll break the news to your family at the after-party," she replied, smiling the best she could under pressure.

"Yeah, that's the plan," I said, smiling at her as well and started down into the first row of seats.

I sat down and leaned forward in my seat, not being able to help the grin that was spreading slowly on my face. "BRI!" I heard a voice yell out. I flinched and saw Anna walking, the best she could in heels, down the stairs toward me. I laughed slightly, watching people stare wildly at her. Anna knew they wouldn't do anything to her- most, if not all of them, had worked with her father.

"I saw Elizabeth Witherspoon!" Anna squealed. Elizabeth Witherspoon was an actress that resembled Mary Tyler Moore immensely. And we loved The Dick Van Dyke show. I always wore my eye make up like Laura, who Mary played.

"Cool," I said brushing it off for a moment, even though I had always wanted to meet Elizabeth. "But guess what? I told Claire and Trevor about The Plan." We called my disguise plan The Plan so if we're talking about it in public, no one would know.

"A-Are you serious..?!" Anna cried, clapping her hands and scooting closer to hear more. "Oh my gosh, what did they say?"

"They said yes!" I whisper-exclaimed.

"Yes!...So are you still going to tell your parents at the after party?" Anna asked. Her facial expression was now stony and serious.

"Yeah," I whispered, looking down a little.

"Tell your parents what?" A voice behind me made me jump. I looked up, my heart pounding as I looked up to see who it was. It was Marie Bailey, my 'rival.' We worked on a couple of movies together, up through the years, since my first one. We pretty much HATED each other. I couldn't stand her, but I didn't know if she could stomach me.

"Hey Marie," I said sweetly, giving her a look that I gave all the people I didn't really care for. "We were just talking about my next movie is all."

"Oh really," Marie said, swiping her long curly black hair over her shoulder. "Then what were you going to tell your parents?"

"Something personal," I said looking into her piercing blue eyes. "It's really none of your business." I sat up straighter in my seat.

"But I thought we were friends Bwi," Marie said in a baby voice. See why she annoys me?! But the scariest part is that she usually got most things out of me…Like that I was dating, my now ex, Bradley Payton and she told the news papers. Well, we think she did…

She sat down beside me and smiled widely. I stared back. "Um, it's personal," I replied. "Yeah!" Anna shot back. "Meaning, not for ears outside of family and friends." She stared daggers at Marie.

Marie's eyes slid past me and onto Anna. Her eyes narrowed. "What Morgan?" she spat. She had worked with her father too, so I was reassured she wouldn't do anything potentially harmful. "I just want to know; I'm trying to protect Bri. I'm a friend too."

"Not really…" Anna said and looked at me. I just looked down a little and nodded, trying to suppress laughter, though I knew Marie's capabilities of making people's lives murder.

Marie glared at me. "I'm here for _you_," she growled. "I want you to have support and get good reviews." That was bull. She was here to add more publicity in the magazines for herself. By the year 2000 I doubt she'll be known as one of the best child starlets of the 20th century.

"Okay," was all I said as I looked back up at her. Marie got up suddenly, her satin pink dress flowing up too. She was still looking at me. "I'll get it out of you," she growled again, turning abruptly. She looked up and saw my family coming so she immediately turned back and grinned happily. "Bye Bri," she sung. "See you at the after party!" She sauntered away, smiling and waving at my parents as they passed her.

"Having a nice conversation with Marie?" my mother asked, setting down a leather clutch on my lap.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, looking at Anna.

My mother didn't answer but turned up and walked away again. That was awkward…

"That was close," Anna whispered as Stephanie took the seat that Marie was sitting in just seconds before. "I knew you would've spilled. She said all of those things to the newspapers before."

"I know," I said and sighed. "What if she does find out," I added.

"Don't worry," Anna said. "I'll man the fort while you're gone."

"But I don't even know if I can go yet," I said. It was silent for a minute.

"I think you can. And I'll handle Marie while you're gone. She just wants to black mail you because she wants to be you."

I smiled a little at that. "Thanks A," I said and hugged her and looked behind me. The place was really starting to pile up.

Two seats behind me, my mother was talking to Marie's mother with Marie laughing and talking along with them. I turned back around and muttered 'fuck' under my breath. Most likely afterwards I'd have to talk or pose for a few pictures with Marie…

Soon enough my mother and the rest of my "family" sat down, either in my row or the one behind me. The lights dimmed and the movie began to play. I found myself tuning out; it's kind of weird watching yourself on a screen, but I couldn't stop thinking of how I would tell my mother without her getting mad.

Two hours and ten minutes later the movie ended and off we were- again- to the party. On the way out, I shook hands with a lot of people, even Elizabeth Witherspoon, and signed about 250 autographs before we made it out of the building. Claire ushered me out again and back to the car where I ripped my dress on the car door because of a camera man coming too close to me.

"Shit," I muttered, slamming the door and examining the rip. Oh well, it was a borrowed dress anyway.

Claire turned back around and looked at me. "Are you all right?" she asked. I thought she was talking about my dress.

"Yeah," I began, "it's just a little tear, not that notic-" But then I saw her expression.

"Oh, um, yeah," I said softly, clearing my throat. "I'll tell them when it's, er, time." I didn't even know when that would be. Trevor looked at me through the rearview mirror.

Two minutes later we arrived in front of _The Ruza_, a restaurant/dance club, where the party would be held. Claire escorted me out of the car, and inside. It was decorated nicely, with blue lights and tables spread out everywhere. Waiters were walking around, serving drinks and one just walked right up to me and handed me a glass that had 'Bri Harrison' written on it in loopy letters. It looked like a lot of work had been but into it, and I could've enjoyed it more if it hadn't been for the mounting tension and constant worry.

Anna noticed first so she took me over to a booth right in front of a giant, floor to ceiling fish tank that was glowing blue. "Hey, it'll all be over in a few minutes," she said, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Y-Yeah," I said, feeling sick suddenly. I didn't know if I could go through with it now.

"It'll be okay," Anna encouraged. She smiled up at Trevor and Claire who was now joining us. Trevor set a plate of two cupcakes in front of me, but I guess he forgot I didn't really like sweets.

"I think the time is now…" Claire announced softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. The rest of my family was walking towards the table.

My mom was grinning proudly as she sat across from me in a chair. "Ooohh Bri, I'm so proud of you!" she cried, leaning over and hugging me. She sat back down and I swallowed, smiling nervously. I could feel myself blush.

Claire looked at me. She nodded slightly and I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. It was now or never…

The music was getting louder and so were the voices so it was really the perfect time…even though it didn't feel like it.

"Okay, Mom," I began, taking her hands in mine, and gave her a big smile.

"Yes Sweetie?" She smiled at me like I was the best thing in the world.

"I have a proposition," I stated. I hope I was choosing my words wisely.

"Okay…" my mom answered, looking a little confused.

People were now dancing and talking louder. I hoped no one could hear us. I lowered my voice.

"Okay…I think I need a break," I confessed sighing. I looked innocently into my mother's eyes.

"Okay," my mom said, her tone as though she didn't care.

I could see Anna, Trevor and Claire exchange glances.

"No…I mean, get _away_ for a break," I corrected.

"W-What do you mean," she half laughed, looking at me strangely.

"I…I want to get out of New York for a break," I said softly, waiting for the blow.

"I…still don't get it," my mother said blandly.

My sister stood up as I opened my mouth. "SHE WANTS TO QUIT HER CAREER!!" she shouted.

"Shut up!" I demanded, looking to my right, blushing. Marie was only a little more than ten feet away…

My mother looked at me strictly. "What are you talking Briana," she demanded.

"I don't want to work constantly," I squeaked. "I just want to get away for a while…Not quit completely-"

"What do you mean not quit completely?!" my mother yelled. "Taking a break will _smash_ you, _kill_ you..."

"Mom I'm not going away forever, just hear me out, pleeeease…" I begged. I felt lightheaded; this was just a lost cause. Anna was right…Claire was right…Trevor was right…

"What else is there to say?" My mother leaned back in her chair, fanning herself. My sister helped her and glared at me.

"I-I…Okay, I just want to get away," I said, really starting from the beginning. "I've been working constantly since as long as I can remember."

My mother's expression didn't change. "Go on.."

"I-I am so tired and exhausted…I just have to get away.." I pleaded.

"But the paparazzi will find you and it won't be that much of a vacation then will it," my mother spat quietly.

"No…But I'd make a disguise," I replied.

My mother just stared at me for a moment. "A-A disguise…?"

"Yes," I replied. "One that no one would know who I am in."

My sister was shaking her head at me and looking back at me to my mom and back again.

"That'll never work," my mother agreed. "You're much too famous; everyone would know who you are."

I flinched. I was just human… "No Mom, I have a makeup artist, a-a hair stylist…Mom, they can make it happen!"

"No, Bri, I don't agree." She wouldn't budge. "People will recognize you, your career will be ruined…Normal life isn't good for you if you've never had it!"

"Yes Mom it is!" I cried. Tears formed in my eyes. "I need a break!"

My mother looked at me again. "Bri, I can let you have a week in Malibu, France, anything-"

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. "B-But everyone will know me and I-I still won't get a break!...I-I am going to be able to do interviews and everything, Mother, I have it planned out!" I cried. I felt like shit.

"I'll make sure she can do it!" Claire stepped up and put her arm around me.

My mother looked at Claire wildly. "Kuh-laire, you're _not_ her mother. I make the decisions around here." Life was so unfair.

"I-I can help too!" Trevor put in. "She really wants this…She and Anna has this all planned out." I nodded vigorously, dabbing my tears with a napkin.

My mother sighed. "Where will you go? What will you do?"

"At Dad's and I'll get a new look; clothes, hair, and everything!" I answered eagerly.

My mom sighed again. She looked at Stephanie, then to Claire and Trevor. "I have to be head of everything, and last decider," she agreed.

My heart soared. This wasn't happening… This COULDN'T be happening. IT WAS!

"Of course," Claire, Trevor, and I agreed at once.

"And I have to know what you're doing at your father's," my mother demanded again.

"Of course, Mother," I said, not able to conceal my excited laughter. I clapped my hands.

"Then okay," my mom agreed, sighing. She looked up at the ceiling like I did earlier. "What am I doing?" she muttered.

"The right thing," I replied grinning.

My mother sighed for the last time. "We'll call Carol and Leon straight tomorrow morning." She was silent for a moment. "And I'll call your father as soon as we get home; he has to make the school arrangements as soon as possible." She looked at me once more. "You are expecting to go to school I take it…?

"Yes," I answered truthfully. "If I am to be a normal kid."

"And you are to stay…for three months; that is when you will come back for auditions," she said. "I'll have Claire and Annie to find you more."

"Yes," I said. "I expect that." But I didn't want it.

My mother looked around at the crowd. "Let's go…You still have an interview with ABC tonight," she said. "I'll call your father while you're there." Anna was grinning at me and she hugged me. "Congrats," she whispered in my ear. Claire and Trevor hugged me too, but Annie, who didn't say a word through the whole thing, and Stephanie too, were glaring at me.

On the way out, I heard Stephanie bickering to Clyde about me, and Annie was joining right along in. Jack was just silently laughing, but I didn't care…This was an amazing moment for me.

In a few minutes, I was at Rockefeller Plaza and Trevor, Claire, Annie and I were dropped off. The interview was quick and I soon was home again. When I got home, all of the lights were off and I had no sign if Mom had called Dad. So I tip-toed up to my room on the third floor and got into bed, still dreaming of the moment when I would be another person in another state.

**PHEW!! THIS THING TOOK ME FOREVER! R&R, THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be short since I don't really have a plot for Ponyboy until Bri comes to Tulsa. And notice how different Ponyboy's life is to Bri and they live in the same country…same year…**


	5. The Disguise

**I'm going to do the next Bri chapter because the only thing I can do for Ponyboy is say that there's a new girl coming to their school. SO R&R PLEASE!**

**Oh, and I hope I didn't offend anyone else in the $150 haircut in the last chapter. I just needed something to show how different life is from Ponyboy to Bri, etc, etc. I'm sorry to everyone who was like "WTF?!"**

**And truly, I don't want to do research on whether or not they had hair colors in a box. It works, so I'll keep it.**

I woke up the next day to the sound of people rushing around and talking piercingly from downstairs. I groaned and rolled out of bed and slipped on my fuzzy slippers.

I felt excited about something…but I just didn't remember what…

I stomped down the stairs, because I hate mornings, and was grumbling to myself about the noise. Could ANYONE keep quiet in this house…?

It was then that I saw Carol, Leon, my mom, Stephanie, Jack, Anna, Claire, and Trevor bustling around in the kitchen. Carol had hair dyes and wigs spread out on the table and hair supplies cluttered the floor; Carol was examining the wigs with my mother and Stephanie. Leon was looking at different displays of makeup and (contact lenses?) on the counter with Jack and Anna, and Claire and Trevor were walking from one place to the next giving their input on it all.

It was for me….It was my disguises!

"Oh there you are, Dear," my mother said shuffling over to me. "I was just about to wake you up." She kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "W-What's all this?" I asked in spite of myself.

"The disguises you wanted of course!" My mom looked at my like it was obvious.

"O-Oh…"

Leon turned towards me. "As soon as I heard that you wanted to do, I said to myself, 'I have to be over their ASAP and give you what you want!' I canceled all of my other appointments today. We finally get to have fun with you."

"T-Thanks Leon…" I said, still standing motionless, shocked.

"And me as well!" Claire budged in. Claire was a small petite blonde, with the most gorgeous black eyes. And she was AMAZING at hair; better than anyone in New York and LA. And Leon was, well, gay…He was balding slightly but had an awesome wardrobe. He only shopped from the best stores around.

Anna looked up at me and smiled. "I thought I'd help out…I think I'd know what you'd look best in." She was circling me, but I found that she looked tired.

"Especially since you're going to school and we need to know if people would recognize you or not," my mother added. Anna nodded.

"Well, um, okay," I answered, still speechless. "Then, um, let's get started."

Carol had rushed up to me. "We need to find a color for your hair…There's no way you can go to Oklahoma with gorgeous, unique, locks like that." She led me to the table with hair dyes and wigs.

"What color do you think you'd look best in?" she asked first. Everyone was staring at me.

"Um…brown?" I said, confused. "Something simple," I added. I leaned over the table to look at each of the wigs. Some looked so fake, others looked so real, some looked ready for drag queens, and some looked perfect for models. It was definitely the best selection I'd ever seen…And it was all for me.

"Okay, would you want to cut your hair and we can dye it?" Carol questioned. "Or would you rather just wear a wig."

I thought about it for a moment. I did kind of want a hair cut…But I'd still be able to keep my blonde hair with a wig. "Um…Dye," I decided.

My mother looked like she was going to have a heart attack but she said nothing.

"What shade?" Carol asked next. "Light or dark, I mean."

"Um…Dark," I said. I wanted a totally new look for a totally new me.

"Fun, baby doll, fun." Claire sifted through the collection of photos that were pinned onto small bottles of hair dye. She finally picked one out and gave it a shook, then handed it to me.

"Look all right, Sweetie?" she asked, spinning me around on my chrome stool.

"I like it," I answered slowly, examining the box. There was a young girl on it with dark brown, hair to her shoulders. It was one of the only colored photos I had seen like that.

"It's not…as glamorous," my mother decided, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Mom, I'm not supposed to be glamorous! I have to look plain," I explained, playing with a strand of my hair.

My mother just looked away. "I think it would be better with some clips," Stephanie put in. She walked over to me and played with a little bit of my hair.

Everyone else just watched intently. "What about this?" Carol had come back with another box.

I examined it. It was now black, but it was something I could definitely live with.

"Plainer…" I said, observing it. I kind of liked it. "It's…dark…Something no one would know me in!"

My mother nodded but sneered at it. She turned to Anna then asked, "Does she look disguised?"

Anna leaned back against the island and tilted her head to look at me. "Yeahh…More poor than where I live-"

My mom gave her a look and Carol was just about to pick up another bottle when Jack spoke up. "Well, didn't Dad say Bri was going to a poor school?" he asked.

I looked up, curiously. Daddy lived in the rich side of town…

"No," Mom snapped. "He said that she was going to dress like one so she can evade being discovered even more."

I just nodded, not really knowing what I was agreeing on. Carol just sighed and shook her head, playing with strands of my hair. She looked at my head from all sides before speaking again.

"I can give her a plain but gorgeous style," she figured.

"What exactly would you do?" Mom asked. She inched slowly over to where I was sitting at the table.

"Probably just shorten it to shoulder length," Carol replied, still fidgeting with my hair. "Or a little longer so she's still able to put it in a ponytail."

Mom just nodded. "Okay…I can deal with that. Carry on." She sat across from me at the table and folded her arms across her chest.

From there Carol spun me around again to face the other side of the kitchen where everyone else was standing. I was taken aback a little- everyone was leaned back against the counter in the same position staring at me. It was a little freaky.

"I-I'll go get the makeup ready!" Leon cried suddenly and began working again on the makeup while Carol rushed me to the sink.

She made me sit on a chair with my back to the sink and began to shake and mix the bottle. My mother watched intently, studying her every move. She then pulled my head back almost into the sink and worked the dye through my roots. I shivered a little; it was kind of cold as it ran all over my head…

"Hold still," Carol said, slapping my hand because I was squirming. "If you want to look normal, it takes time."

"You know…" Anna said, picking up the picture of the girl with my future hair color. "I bet with just your hair like this, I wouldn't even know it was you."

"Yeah, I think so too," Trevor and everyone agreed in unison.

"But she needs the proper makeup," Leon said, suddenly picking up a collection of supplies and makeup over to the kitchen counter and spreading them all out again.

I tried to sneak a peak at the supplies but Carol pulled on my hair slightly with the comb to keep my head straight and spread out more of the dye gunks. I hissed a little.

"Now…To get heat to the dye…" Carol suddenly placed a clip in my hair and tied a plastic bag (?!) to my head.

Stephanie, Jack, and Anna were staring at me weird, and Jack had almost spit out his cereal. Did I really look that bad…?

At that exact moment Annie bursted through into the kitchen from the foyer with about 5 bags of clothes hanging onto her wrist. "GOT 'EM!" she cried then threw the thin purple bags instantly on the floor. She looked at me. "Nice hair darling," she said quickly and casually.

"T-Thanks," I said slowly. "What're those?" I added, pointing to the bags.

Anna and Stephanie were rummaging through them already. Stephanie pulled out a hideous yellow jumper dress. "People still wear these…?" she asked, a bit appalled. "It seems very…'50's…"

"Childish," Anna said instantly.

I frowned at it. It did seem kind of kidish…Who wore that anymore? I go for the dungarees.

"Oh please, come on now," Annie pleaded, pushing herself up from her chair and sat down on the floor with the clothes. She reached into another bag and pulled out a jeans jacket and a black t-shirt. My sister raised her eyebrows at it.

"It's definitely…Um…'Greaser'," she said awkwardly, "Kind of like that one girl you played in _Trouble in the Deep._"

"Yeah, Myra," I said looking over it at. "I like it."

Annie smiled. "Good, because I bought lots more!" At that, she turned over the bag and clothes tumbled out of it in a large pile. Jackets, t-shirts, and jeans were now all over the floor. I stared at it in awe.

"Where did you get all of this?" I demanded. Those better not have been Levi jeans…

"A friend," she said coolly. "Actually, the fashion director in _Trouble in the Deep_." She held up a leather jacket. It did look familiar…Myra wore that when she got shot by Freddy. And what would you know, the 'blood' stained leather replica was lying motionlessly beside of Annie.

"Hmm, nice plan," I said, taking it all in. That was really clever.

"Yes, but not all of it has been something you've worn before," Annie said, holding up a white blouse and a long pink skirt. "This is new; I really did get it from a friend. She doesn't wear half of the clothes she buys, if you can believe that!"

Then she dumped out another bag with mostly dresses and skirts, but with a few blouses and t-shirts. And on top of that she turned over another bag and a storm of black Converses, loafers, mary-janes, white flats and white tennis shoes came tumbling out.

"How much do I need?!" I practically choked. Everyone else nodded in agreement except Mom.

"You need as much as possible in case something happens to the rest of them."

Anna looked up. "No offence, but normal people don't go out and buy new shoes just because a speck of dirt gets on the toe of it; basically, we have one or two pairs of shoes and that's it until we need more."

"Anna, you're rich," my mother snapped.

"Yes but-"

Annie cut her off, rummaging through the bag more. "And I got these really cute knee highs to go with your mary-janes and skirts!" She took out a white pair of socks.

I sighed. I needed one identity and that was it. Not fifty. It was either greaser or soc…there's really no in between for what I was going for.

"What else do you have?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Jeans…Skirts-" Annie dumped out another bag and jeans of every length, and shades of blue piled out, followed by a storm of skirts of every color of the rainbow.

I picked up one of the jean skirts gingerly and got up to hold it against my waist. "Does it look okay…?" I asked them all, looking down at my waist skeptically.

Everyone was exchanging looks, but Mom was the first to speak her mind.

"Does Bri have to look so…poor?" she asked, practically spitting out the word 'poor.' "I mean, I know she's _supposed_ to look poor, but does she have to look _that bad_?" She bit down on her knuckle as she examined me more.

"I thought this is what you wanted, Lisa," Annie snapped looking up instantly at my mom. "I got what you said."

My mom bit her lip, her face turning red a bit. "Yes, well…I-I guess I could get used to it," she added, forcing a smile. But I heard her mutter under her breath, "I don't have to see her everyday in those clothes, so of course I can…"

I rolled my eyes and got down on the floor with the clothes and threw the skirt in the pile. "We can make this work," I said, trying to be cheerful. I threw on my best fake smile and started folding the clothes into neat piles, according to 'stereotype.'

"I'll fit in fine," I said out loud, more to myself as I folded a pair of straight-legged jeans, grinning up at my skeptical family.

"Yeah, with the poor kids," Mom scoffed, then stopped when she saw Annie's expression.

"I think it's time to take off the bag," Carol said quickly to stop the feud. Anna took my place in folding clothes and I hopped back up on the stool. Carol removed the bag and immediately tilted my head back into the sink. She started rinsing my hair with shampoo and all.

"W-What are you doing?" I cried as she controlled my head in a painful way. I dug my fingernails into the stool as best I could. This was all so new to me.

"Rinsing you hair, darling," she said in an offhand manner. She scrubbed my head and sprayed scalding water on it.

I squeaked. "C-Carol…!" I instantly regretted dying my hair. A simple wig could've done it.

"It'll all be over in a minute," Carol said, sitting me up and pinning my hair up from my back. "You'll really have to get used to this," she added, moving me over to the large chair with the blow dryer on it that somehow they managed to get into my kitchen.

"I mean, beauty takes time. But you've never been exposed to something like this!" Carol grinned and winked at me. She moved the bowl-type dryer over my head and turned it on. Instantly the blast of hot air and loud blowing engulfed me. I felt like I was excluded from the world.

I had a good view of what was going on though. Mom was still watching from her chair, her legs crossed and her knuckles holding her chin. Everyone else was on the floor still folding and separating except for Carol and Leon, who were at the counter again looking and sorting through makeup.

Carol came back over to me about twenty minutes later and turned off the dryer.

"I like it," Anna said, looking up at me from the floor. "Very…Um…Original." She tilted her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. Everyone looked up and nodded, exchanged glances and talked quickly about it. Yeah, it sucked. I knew it.

Carol brushed it out, and smiled at me, inches from my face.

"You look gorgeous." She grinned.

I stood up and followed her over to the full sized mirror from my mom's bedroom and stared into my reflection. It was like I _was_ me…Just staring into someone else's reflection. If I hadn't known better I wouldn't have known it was me at all!

Leon sauntered over to me and put his hands on his hips, exploring my new looks. "Dull," he said instantly and sat down on the stool beside the mirror.

"Thanks, Leon," I said sarcastically, twisting some hair around my finger. "I'm supposed to look dull though." An immediate smile rose to my mouth. That's right…I _was_ supposed to look dull; or normal at least.

"Clips!" Stephanie repeated. She picked herself up off the floor and ran over to me. "Some clips can fix that!" Everyone gathered around me.

"I love it…" I sighed. "No more Bri. Nothing in my hair." My hair was as black as night; no more honey blonde.

"Some contacts can add to that!" Leon said suddenly. He picked up a box on the counter and handed me the holder they were in. "Blue…Brown…Hazel…Whatever you want, it's all in there."

I picked up the one that was blue. "Blue eyes would be pretty with black hair," I commented. Leon nodded and put them in for me. I blinked a few times and stared at myself in the mirror.

"I-I love it!" I cried and examined my body from different angles. I looked totally different.

"I have to admit…" Jack said. "You DO look different."

I went from having green eyes and blonde hair, to blue eyes and black hair.

"A name!" Mom exclaimed suddenly. "What are we to do about a name?" She shuffled over to me. I realized I hadn't thought much about that.

"Ooh, I have been planning names, baby doll, like you wouldn't believe!" Claire chimed. "What about…Scarlett Flynn?" Her face was twisted into a wide smile.

I wrinkled my nose. "I like the first name, but I'm not really digging the last name."

"What about the name Winnifred?" someone asked.

I shook my head vigorously. "No. Hate it."

"Lila Taylor?"

"No." Then I thought of something.

"I really like the name Myra Little," I said. "She was my favorite role. A Greaser too," I added, eyeing the clothes again.

"But I really like the name Scarlett-" Claire wined. She reminded me of her sometimes…

"What about combining the names?" Anna cut in.

I could feel my face light up. "Perfect!" I cried.

"I like it…" Trevor said slowly.

"I love it," I said dreamily. "My name could be Myra Scarlett Little, but people could call me either Myra or Scarlett!" I looked back at my mom to see her reaction but she was suddenly on the phone.

She looked up at me. "Bye," she said into the phone then stood up. "That was your father. You're leaving tomorrow afternoon. I told him your disguise and your name, from what I heard of it, and he said he already got his writers to come up with your background, where you lived before now; all of that." She sighed and looked at me with longing eyes before perking up again.

"Let's go everybody!" she demanded. "She's leaving tomorrow! We've got to pack and finish the disguise before 12:00 tomorrow!"

Everyone began bustling around again but I just stood there grinning. "This is going to be fun!" I yelled, my arms outspread.

**OMG that took me _forever_!!!! Sorry if it's a bit _too_ detailed. I kind of have writer's block for Ponyboy right now. / So any suggestions of what I can do, review it! REVIEW PLEASE! I love you all! **


	6. Adolescence?

**Welcome back to Pony and Bri's world! R&R please! The next chapter will start all the fun! XD Enjoy!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

It was Friday afternoon and I had just got home. It was 3:30. School let out at 3:00, but I usually walked slowly so I could talk with Johnny or someone. No one was home, as usual, when I arrived so I made myself some chocolate milk before heading to my room to do some homework.

I had English homework, not the best, but I got to read To Kill a Mockingbird. But, unfortunately, I couldn't concentrate. For some reason I just kept thinking about the next upcoming event that had the whole school in a frenzy: The Christmas Ball.

Obviously, it wasn't really a ball, but with the way people were talking about it, it sure seemed like it. Of course, we had little dances along in the year; we usually went to hang out to pass the night away. But the Christmas Ball was supposed to be the biggest one of the year. People from every committee in the school were working on it, and supposedly, next to the senior proms, it was the best event that WRHS ever did.

But for some reason, I was really stuck on this dance. Usually, I didn't care much about this type of thing, but now I did. I didn't know if I wanted a date or not. It's just…I guess everyone was right; I did need to grow up.

Last year we took a course on Sex Ed. and the teacher said it was mostly on puberty in which we start to intimately like girls/guys. Oh my God. Why am I telling you this…?

But I didn't know why all of a sudden I wanted to go to this dance. It had been a year since Mom and Dad died so I guess this could be a chance to _truly_ get out and have fun. I still had no idea why I was acting like this lately, and frankly it was starting to scare me a little.

I suddenly heard the door slam and loud talking so I knew Soda was home and he had brought Steve with him.

I sighed and put my book down before walking out of my room and into the kitchen.

Soda was pouring himself some chocolate milk and Steve was fuming to him about something that happened at school.

"Hey Ponyboy," Soda said to me.

"H-Hey," I said quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" Steve asked in a tone I know he didn't mean to use.

I shot him a 'back-off' look but glanced down at my feet.

"I-I don't know," I said. That was the truth.

"Do you feel sick?" Soda asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"No."

"Is there something wrong at school?"

"No."

"Is it that stupid dance that's coming up?" Steve asked immediately.

I stared at him. How he could've known that was beyond me. Boy, he was good.

I just looked down a little, blushing slightly.

Soda looked confused then suddenly his face lit up. "O-Ohhh," he began, "yeah, I heard some people talking about that. The Christmas ball or whatever."

I nodded, still not saying anything.

Steve picked up an apple from the bowl on the counter. "Is this because you have a girl in mind?" He eyed me slyly.

"N-No," I stuttered. I knew I looked like I was lying.

"Who's the girl?" Soda and Steve asked in unanimity.

"There is no girl," I said frankly.

"Yeah right!" Soda said laughing. "Why else would you really want to go to a dance?"

"I-I don't know…" I said, confused myself. I felt like…something was missing in my life. I knew it wasn't the dance. But it was something like it… If that made any sense. Honestly, I didn't know myself.

"This isn't like you, Ponyboy." Sodapop stated the obvious.

"I know," I said matter-of-factly. "I don't know…Maybe I'm sick!"

"Maybe," Steve mumbled. Soda nodded.

I nodded, turned away and went back to my room before lying on my back in bed.

I've never felt like this, or spent so much thought on one social event. It was just starting to get weird. I tried so hard to figure out why I was thinking like this, that my head started to pound.

What was I doing? I had to be sick…

I convinced myself I was sick and I actually started to feel it. I stared up at the ceiling, feeling ready to puke, so I just closed my eyes.

"Ponyboy, what is wrong?" I whispered to myself.

Before I could answer myself I fell asleep.

I had no idea how many hours I was asleep but I heard Soda bring Darry into the room.

I kept my eyes closed when Darry came over to feel my head. "What do you think is wrong with him?" he asked.

"Adolescence."

**Okay, so that wasn't the best chapter I have ever written. But it's something. It'll tie into the story later. R&R PLEASE! By the way, how old are you guys? Just wondering.**


	7. Bri in Tulsa

**Hey, hey, hey! Another chapter that starts off the whole new life Bri, or should I say 'Myra', has spun into. R&R!!! This should be one of the best chapters yet! She's finally in Tulsa! Oh, and yes, they did have contacts for eyes.**

**AND TO ANYONE THAT WONDERED OR CAUGHT WHY THE ASTERIK WAS BY THE WORD(S) LEVI JEANS IN THE LAST CHAPTER, IT WAS BECAUSE BRI WAS COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO DRESS POOR, BUT SHE WORE THE RICH CLOTHES. LEVIS WERE CONSIDERED 'RICH CLOTHES' BACK IN THE 60'S AND 70'S.**

**Bri's POV**

"Sweetheart, let's go! We're going to be late!" My mother called for me from the bottom of the stairs.

I drug my suitcases to the top of the stairwell, out of breath. I sat them down.

"Mom, I can't carry all of these," I complained. They were so heavy; they had all of my new clothes packed into three 'king sized' suitcases with new makeup from Leon and hair supplies from Carol packed into a smaller, but just as complex, bag.

"Trevor, please-" Mom tapped her foot while Trevor walked up the stairs and heaved my bags down the steep stairs.

"Thank you, Trevor," I said flipping my newly dyed hair behind my shoulder. I was still getting used to the contacts and looking in the mirror to jump and realize that that wasn't another person I was looking at; it was myself.

"Come on, Bri," Mom snapped again. I walked faster down the stairs. At the base of it awaited Annie, Claire, Jack, Stephanie, Mom, and Anna.

"Do you have everything?" Annie asked, taking out a little notebook and a pen.

"Yes," I breathed boredly. I had answered that question all morning.

"Just checking," Annie said not looking up at me. Her feet were fidgeting as she made a mark in her notebook.

"Okay," she said looking up and smiling. "Let's get the show on the road, people, her plane leaves in three hours."

Anna hopped along beside me. "Bri, I can't believe you're actually doing this." She smiled at me encouragingly.

"Either can I," I said softly checking my hair and clothes in my hand-held mirror.

For moving, I was wearing a gray knee length skirt, gray knee highs, my new mary-janes, and a white colored shirt with a red and yellow tie. Over that I had a gray jacket with a red and yellow scarf to match. Honestly, the whole get-up was kind of cute; nothing I'd wear everyday though. Mom said that I was wearing that so if anyone spotted my family without me, and they asked who I was, I was to say that I was a cousin that was leaving to boarding school, only Bri couldn't make it to see me off. Mom and Dad said to be expecting some questions then about my 'mysterious' cousin and how I felt not to be able to see her. Dad made up the whole story anyway so I knew it was a good one.

The sky was overcast and looked like rain as our car drove down the interstate, but even that couldn't ruin my giddy mood. It was about an hour before we made it to the airport and the place wasn't that crowded.

Of course, it was small, so it wasn't going to be so crowded. And thankfully it wasn't.

We parked in a secluded area in underground parking where only a small Ford was parked. Trevor decided to go in after we convinced him that if anyone recognized him too, we'll say that the real me sent him to protect my cousin if there were to be any problems.

Trevor lifted my suitcases and my posse and I walked silently into the airport. It was already decorated for Halloween even though it was only October 2. Everyone stepped to the side by the window in the front.

"Who's going where with who?" Mom asked. "Should we all go back?"

"I think I should go back," Claire announced.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"..Because I love Myra," she coughed.

Mom sighed. "Everyone can go then." She looked at our crowd intently. "Act natural," she hissed. Mom then turned on her heel with my bags and started clacking her shoes towards the front desk (decorated up in orange and black) and didn't look back at us.

"Obviously she didn't want all of us to come," Annie whispered in my ear and I nodded in agreement.

We all followed Mom who had my ticket; a piece of paper with writing on it.

She turned back to us and shoved the paper into her purse. She gave me a once over and immediately handed me a mirror. "Check yourself," she demanded.

I looked at my hair which was shiny and smooth and my eyes looked naturally blue.

I handed her back the mirror, not finding any imperfections. "When am I leaving?" I asked. I crossed my arms.

Jack checked his watch. "20 minutes," he answered.

Everyone kind of gasped and I saw Annie turn away to wipe some tears. I kind of felt homesick already too…

"Well let's hurry everyone," Mom said in an almost squeaky voice. "We can get to the gate in ten minutes."

Anna put her arm around me as we doubled back behind everyone. "I'm going to miss you," she said looking down.

I gave her hand a little squeeze. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Write to me about Oklahoma," she asked. "I heard it's pretty."

"I will."

"-Myra." I heard my mother's voice.

"You're going to be boarding early," she said to me, straightening my tie. "I just heard some people talking."

"Okay," I said. My heart started to beat faster. The moment had come.

"Be good and don't give your father any troubles."

I sniggered. "I won't."

"Boarding flight 404 from New York, New York to Tulsa, Oklahoma." A woman's voice was amplified over a gate PA system.

Mom looked into my eyes. "Don't tell a soul," she hissed nicely in my ear.

I nodded and refused to look at anyone else when I gave them all hugs.

I took my ticket and handed it to the lady when I boarded. I felt like I was leaving my body to go into someone else's. I was leaving my life behind…

I sat in the first seat on the left side by the window. Immediately I knew I needed more deodorant; I was so nervous.

I didn't feel like making myself any happier so I laid my head on the cool window and fell asleep.

"_Welcome to Tulsa, hope you had a nice flight and we hope to see you soon."_

I was jerked awake by the flight attendants voice. I put a hand to my head. My head was pounding; I felt like I had just slept a hundred years like Sleeping Beauty. That was my favorite part I played on stage. _No Bri, you're Myra now, you're life is totally different._

The small man beside me jerked awake as well and yawned. He looked up at me and back to the aisle and got up.

People were piling from their seats to grab their small bags from the overhead bins.

_New life begins now._

I slowly got up from my feeling my legs get stronger. I stretched and waited for all of the people to pass. Some looked at me and smiled and others just passed me up. Some looked rich and some looked poor. I waited quietly until everyone passed before taking my turn to walk out.

"Hope you had a nice flight." A petite flight attendant with mousy hair and a southern accent smiled at me.

"T-Thank you. I-I did." I smiled back shakily and walked down the walkway up into the airport.

I was shaking even though it was quite warm as I walked through the door and looked around for my dad.

It was crowded even though it was about 5 in the afternoon. I stood there alone until I spotted a man in a corner. Dad.

He looked a lot older than the last time I saw him which was last summer. His face looked a lot older and his hair was a little grayer. He looked at me and smiled a little.

I started up immediately and scurried over to him. He held his arms out to me and hugged me.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Myra."

I smiled a little. It was weird that he wasn't calling me Bri but he was going along with it which meant he approved and cared about my wishes.

"Was it a long flight?" Dad asked when I pulled away.

"I slept the whole time," I answered, fidgeting a little.

He looked at my outfit. "Did it work?" he asked. "The clothes?"

"Yeah, no one said a thing. I was kinda happy about that." It was kind of cool to not have anyone calling my name or asking for an autograph.

Dad smirked a little as we made our way down to get my bags. "A little weird to not have anyone looking at you?"

I blushed and looked away a little. "Yeah…" Not to be cocky, but I was used to a lot of attention and I liked not having people calling out to me, but I missed it all the same.

People passed and still payed no attention to me at all. I smiled a little. They all walked along like I was just another face in the crowd.

We finally made it down to the baggage claim. I stayed back by the seats while Dad stayed to get my baggage. I had the most out of everyone and we were the last ones to leave. He grabbed my pink bags and headed back to me.

"What do you have in here?" he asked, trying to lift it all. He strained.

"Everything I need to make this role successful," I said smoothly and took my little bag and winked.

Dad grinned back at me and we headed out to the car.

I smiled and breathed in the fresh air when we got outside. "It's so warm here," I said in amazement. It was fairly cold in New York.

"I know, it's amazing here," Dad said when we approached the car. We were parked under a tree.

We threw my bags in the back and I hopped up front. Dad looked at me for a moment curiously. "Leon and Carol did good on you," he said slowly. "It's perfect for your character." He grabbed something out of his bag at my feet and threw it on my lap. It was a folder.

"Memorize it, it's your past and why you're here," Dad explained.

I opened the green folder and flipped through the many pages. They were labeled 'Nationality' 'Parents' 'Lived' and more.

"Um, okay," I said looking at my profile. _Parents divorced. Mother died from car accident. Only child._ I felt like this was a role. It wasn't like a real vacation at all.

"After memorizing that you've got the world at your feet and a full vacation ahead, Baby," Dad said eyeing me. He always knew what I was thinking.

"Yup," I answered softly and put the folder at my feet before sitting back.

I watched the passing cars and the buildings. To these people, the buildings might have been big, but compared to New York they were nothing. I suddenly felt homesick. I sighed and looked away.

"So I supposed that you want to settle in tonight and just relax?" Dad questioned.

I nodded.

"You want me to go get some Chinese? It's your favorite."

I smiled at him. "Yes, please."

He grinned and sped through a red light.

We were home within a few more minutes and I sat in the car for a moment before getting out. Dad closed the garage door and brought my things into the house for me. "Maybe you should try to memorize Myra's life tonight while you put your things away," he suggested.

I nodded and took my stuff upstairs to my room. It was a long hallway and my room was at the very end of it.

I opened my door to find everything the way it was last time I was there. My room was pink with posters on the wall; Johnny Mathis, Elvis, anyone you could think of. My bed was still half made- the way I left it because I was in a hurry to pack and leave. Only difference was that it was cold in there. It was cold because the door had been shut for over a year, but it felt like it was cold because it was mirroring my feelings; cold and confused…but I still felt comfortable.

I dropped my bags on the floor. "Bri, what have you done this time?" I asked my self, then answered with, "Bri, this is what you wanted. And you have it." I smiled in spite of myself and flopped down onto my messy bed.

I sat up again and looked at my papers I was supposed to memorize.

"My name is Myra Scarlett Little," I began in my new southern accent. "And I'm from Austin, Texas…"

I had no idea how many hours it was before I stopped to take a break and look down at the papers. I had memorized it all. I sighed and smiled.

"BRI!!" I heard Dad's voice calling.

"Yeah?" I cried running out onto the stairs.

"Dinner!"

I raced down the stairs. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been.

I raced to the bottom of the steps to find that there had been red carpet rolled out from the stairs all the way down the hall. I followed it excitedly. It ended in the dining room where Dad was standing and smiling with two plates full of Chinese food.

"For you."

I grinned. "Thanks Dad." I said, sitting in the chair he had pulled out for me.

"I thought you needed a little bit of your old life in this one," he said.

I just shrugged and took a mouthful of egg roll. Oh, baby.

I ate slowly but steadily and didn't say a whole word. I was done after four egg roles and some rice. Dad took my plate and walked it into the kitchen.

"You should probably go rest," he called from over the running sink. "Tomorrow's your last day as Bri!"

"Okay!" I called back and raced myself up the stairs and into my bedroom. The clock said 7:45. Ah, well. I undressed and put on my white t-shirt and pink shorts before slipping under my down comforter. It engulfed me and I was immediately asleep.

**I wanted to move on to the next chapter so I tried to make it pretty good without making it tooooo…sucky. Review please:) Ponyboy's chapter is next then Bri comes to school!! **


	8. Eh, Mr Puberty?

**Well, I'm writing this before school and hopefully can get it posted after school if I finish it. R&R PLEASE!! Next chapter, Bri's coming to school:)**

Thank God it was the weekend. Finally, I could get my mind on something else. Johnny and Dally and I decided to go for a walk around town to go find something to do. Soda and Steve said they'd come searching for us later.

"Hey, hey, hey Ponyboy, why you looking so blue?" Dally asked. He seemed in a really good mood for some odd reason. Probably because he just got a new girlfriend that he'd been wanting for a long time. Not like Dally, but that's okay.

I looked at him. "I look 'blue'?" I asked kind of confused.

Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, kid, you do," Dally said, giving me a kind of glare.

"It's noth-" I began but heard some familiar voices coming from the parking lot of one of the dime stores. I looked at Dally and Johnny who were looking at me. Soda and Steve.

We turned into the parking lot. I think we found what we were going to do that day.

"SODAPOP! STEVE!" Dally called to them. Steve, Soda, and a couple of other guys immediately turned around. The guys got up and glared at Dally. Looked like they had a run in with him before.

"Hey guys," Soda said jumping off the hood of a car. "Haven't found anything to do?"

"Nah, we were looking, but then we heard your fucking big mouth." Dally grinned recklessly.

"Yeah, 'cuz we got some awesome news," one of the guys piped up. He looked fairly like Steve.

"And what's that, Ricky?" Dally asked sarcastically, leaning back against the car. Me and Johnny just stood there and watched.

"New girl," Ricky said coolly.

"Okay…?" Dally went on.

"Soc girl," the other guy hissed.

"And how do you know this?" Dally asked smoothly. "It's not like you ever go on that side of town. And what new girl goes around town…if she's new?"

"Cool it Winston," Ricky snapped, "And it just so happens that my fucking cousin is a Soc and she's her neighbor. She saw her dad or whatever come home with her. From what she said though, she's kinda geeky. Like with a tie and skirt and all."

"Not interested," Dally said, like he ended the matter.

I eyed Johnny who actually seemed kind of interested.

"Yeah? Well some might be interested," a third guy said, "I'd like to get some fresh blood."

"I'm good for now," Dally said grinning.

"Yeah, you just got a new girlfriend," Steve scoffed, smiling slightly.

"Your point Randle?"

"Eh, you'll be off with someone else soon enough."

Dally went to open his mouth but his eyes flashed. I seriously thought Dally was going to punch him but he grinned.

"Smartass."

"ANYWAYS!" Someone cut in. "About the new girl…Doesn't she look about in 9th grade?"

"Yeah," Ricky said kicking at dirt. "But young girls are…cool."

Dally busted out laughing. "Ninth grade?! Forget it!!" He nudged me. "Hey, but she'd be cool for you though!" He started laughing again.

I tried to bring a smile to my lips. Yeah, okay, Dally. Soda grinned at me.

"Well, the thought of a ninth grade virgin is cool and all, but now it's kind of freaking me out," Dally said, starting to walk away. "See y'all later." He looked at me and Johnny. "Let's go." We followed.

When we were out of ear shot Dally started laughing again. "Wow, that was a waste, eh, Mr. Puberty?!" He winked at me. "I'm sure you got something out of that talk back there!"

I saw Johnny bite his lip as his face turned red with suppressed laughter.

Puberty. Ha, real funny.

"Whatever," I grumbled and turned away. I could feel myself blush.

…

…

…

But that still didn't keep me from thinking of the new girl I didn't even know.

**Whoo!! I got that chapter done!! Now on to the real fun stuff!! Review please:) I know, kind of a pointless chapter, but it's supposed to mean someone has seen Bri!**


	9. First day shivers

**Bri's first day of school!!! Yes, it has finally come!! Thank you all for your support so far and I hope it will continue:)**

**Bri: My first day!!!**

**Ponyboy: Best day of my life.**

**Bri: -blush-**

By the time I had got to the office of the school, I knew I needed another swipe of deodorant. I never had to go past the school when I was down in Tulsa and I never imagined how big it was going to be! Will Rogers High School. Even the name sounded intimidating, though everyone knew who Will Rogers was.

I sat in the office and watched kids pass from all directions. "Ms. Little? The principal will see you now." The small, stout secretary walked over to the little bench I was sitting on for about a half hour.

"Thank you," I said. My voice cracked because I was so nervous.

I walked into the principal, Kevin Burr's, office. "P-Principal Burr?" I asked, in my best southern accent.

The thin, tall, man immediately looked up then down at his papers then up at me again. "Myra Little?" he asked wearily. He stood up to take a closer look at me.

"This is me," I said smiling slightly.

"…Bri Harrison?" Principal Burr whispered coming over to me now. I took a step back into the door.

I shook my head. "N-No…Not anymore at least," I answered with a steady accent.

"I can't believe it's really you though," he said at last in a normal voice. He sounded mechanical at first.

"I-It is," I said frankly, frowning. I wasn't here to talk about the life I was trying to get away from for a while.

"M-My son's a big fan," Principal Burr then said.

I grinned my best. Ugh. "Glad to hear it!" I cried, shaking his out stretched hand.

"And may I add, I am so pleased that you wanted to, out of all places, to come to Will Rogers!"

"I-It seems like a wonderful school." I rambled off the words that were on my paper of what to say to the principal.

"Fantastic, fantastic!" Principal Burr stood there staring at me for a moment with a look of pure happiness on his face. It was kind of scary, so I tried to grin back. He suddenly jumped like he knew what he was doing.

"Oh, yes, um, you probably want your schedule," he said going back over to his cluttered desk.

"Very much sir," I said smiling a little.

Principal Burr chirped along happily as he went through papers to find my schedule. "As soon as your father called and told us what was going on, frankly I couldn't believe it!" I shifted uncomfortably as he continued.

"But we got everything straightened out and I swore on papers I wouldn't tell a soul -oh, darn, where is that schedule- so anyways, your father said he wanted you in all honors classes to evade-"

"Honors?!" I choked. I only had a tutor before now and I didn't even learn that much- I wasn't that smart!

"Yes, of course, honors," Principal Burr said slowly, "Your father thought you might do good in those classes."

I stood there speechless. That wouldn't be good at all. _But it's what you wanted Bri._

"Ah, here it is!" Principal Burr picked up a piece of white paper and grinned at it like it was a precious diamond. He handed it to me.

I looked at it confused. I had no idea what it really meant.

_ **Myra Scarlett Little**_

_** Will Rogers High School**_

_** Year: 1966-1967**_

_** 9th grade**_

_**01. English/Symes 1234 rm. 401**_

_**02. Algebra I/Peters 1234 rm. 306**_

_**03. First Lunch/random 1234 cafeteria**_

_**04. Study Hall/Symes 1234 rm. 401**_

_**05. LA/Philips 1234 rm. 207**_

_**06. Drama/Taylor 1 rm. 200**_

_**06. Art/Johnson 3 rm. 416**_

_**06. French/Michaels 2 (option) rm. 319**_

_**06. Spanish/Medena 4 (option) rm. 411 **_

_**07. Study Hall/Philips 1234 rm. 207**_

_**08. Science/Reynolds 1234 rm. 311**_

_**09. History/Gallagher 1234 rm. 109**_

I then looked up at Principal Burr. I didn't understand anything.

Principal Burr looked at me with knowing eyes. "Don't understand? Here, let me help you." He smiled at me proudly as he explained it to me.

"The 'rm.' means room," he explained. "And the 0 with the number by it is what period you have that. The 1,2,3, and 4's mean what quarter you have them. We're just finishing up first quarter right now. The option next to the language means you get to choose which one you want. We just started the languages not too long ago, so it's still kind of new." He grinned at me.

I was still confused slightly, but I think I had the important stuff down.

Principal Burr checked his watch and basically gasped. "Wow, it's already 9:00! First period has been in for about 30 minutes." He patted me on the back. "Run along now." He looked at my schedule again. "Room 401 is on the fourth floor. Bye."

I smiled and thanked him and was just about to step out the door when he stopped me. I turned around.

"I like your choice of clothes," he complimented, "no one would ever know it's you."

I smiled once more and left his office. I was wearing a white t-shirt with my leather jacket over it and jeans and Converses; my hair was let down. I raced up the stairs and passed a few students who looked at me strangely. I was out of breath by the time I reached the base of the 3rd flood stairs; I never had to walk that many flights of stairs. Finally I had arrived on the fourth floor and walked quickly down the hallway. Room 401 was at the very end of the hallway. I caught my breath and held my books close to me as I entered the classroom without knocking. All heads turned towards the opened door immediately.

The room was fairly big, with white walls and high windows. There were about 30 students in the class; all their eyes on me. A man was standing in front of the room holding a book. He smiled at me.

"Ah, come in," he said warmly, going on to check a paper on his desk. "You must be…Myra Little."

"Yes," I squeaked. Everyone's eyes were so judging from what I could see of them in the corner of mine.

"Welcome, welcome," Mr…Symes said. I had to check my schedule to remember his name.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Right now, we're reading To Kill a Mockingbird," Mr. Symes explained. "I don't know if you've ever read it at your old school but it's part of the curriculum here. Here's a copy," he added, going to hand me a pretty beat up book. My heart instantly soared.

"I-I have my own copy," I stuttered. I held up my book that I just brought for my own enjoyment. By then I was pretty happy I had brought it.

"That's great!" Mr. Symes said beaming. "Just let me find you a seat and you'll be all set." He went back over to his desk.

"Greaser," someone hissed. Most of the class started laughing but a few; the few were glaring at the other ones. The kids that were laughing looked…looked, well, rich. Right then I could feel myself start to blush and I wished deep down that I looked more "neutral." (Not too Greaser, not too Soc).

"Ah here we go," Mr. Symes said straightening up again and looked out at the class. "You can take a seat by…Ponyboy Curtis."

**What did you think? Did anyone like it? Review please! Please and thank you! Also, they did have foreign language in some schools. &&this was the actual school Ponyboy was going to in the book/movie! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Competition

**Bri and Ponyboy have crossed paths!! Now it's going to be really fun to write; not like it wasn't before. R&R please! Thanks for all the reviews last chapters too:)**

**Ponyboy's POV**

When Mr. Symes called my name and the girl smiled weakly at me, I knew instantly that people were going to judge; rumors, anything.

The girl, whose name was apparently Myra, shuffled slowly over to where I was sitting and sat in the desk beside me. The whole time walking back she kept her head held high and didn't look once at the sneering Socs. I could ignore them too, but she was pretty good at it. She'd be a really good actress, even though I didn't even know her.

"Ponyboy, can you explain to her what we're doing now?" Mr. Symes asked, heading for the doorway. "I have to go down to the office to get something for Myra."

"Uh, sure," I replied awkwardly as I turned to Myra.

The Socs were sniggering and a few were shooting us dirty looks. Myra didn't notice at all. That, or she was ignoring it.

She sat down at the desk and put her stuff on the floor next to her before looking back up again. She looked at me for a moment before a slow smile spread across her face.

My heart jumped for a moment as I felt an automatic smile play at my mouth too.

"Hi," she said, extending her arm, "I'm Myra…And you must be…Ponyboy, is it?"

"Yeah," I said, starting to blush. I could feel it. And I really didn't like it.

"Cool name." Myra smiled wider. And it wasn't a sarcastic smile either! It was truly…genuine. I felt myself start to smile wider and blush more. Our eyes met for what seemed like forever.

"Hot girl," I heard someone suddenly mutter.

For some reason, automatically, my head shot up to see who said that.

Myra must have heard to because she was, trying to be subtle about it, looking around too.

My eyes instantly met Joey's. Joey Gallagher's. Ugh. I hated him. He too was a Greaser but was the complete opposite of me. I was quiet and didn't think I looked all that great, while he was loud and talkative and had all of the girls swarmed around him.

He was around all of his 'popular' friends and I could feel my face get hot again when he widened his eyes and made a face at me like what-the-fuck-man. I looked away, but not before I saw his friends start laughing and Myra and Joey smile at each other. She had seen him.

For some reason when I turned around in my seat, I felt different. Jealous almost…But for another odd reason, I couldn't figure out why.

Before I could really think about it Mr. Symes came back into the room.

"Okay," he said, "everything is squared away now." He smiled at the class. "Okay, where were we. We were on page-"

_Ring!_

The bell suddenly rung and the whole class jumped up in unison and hurried to get their books collected and out the door.

Mr. Symes sighed and went back to his desk to prepare for his next class while Myra took her time to get her things on her desk and in her arms.

I pretended to be trying to find something while I was really waiting for Myra. She got all of her books in her arms and was about to start walking down the aisle, when suddenly she dropped her schedule. I dove down to get it instantly, but so did she so we bumped heads.

"Ow!" she cried.

I rubbed my head and tried to smile non-nervously. "O-Oops," I stuttered. "Sorry!"

She smiled and giggled a little then took the schedule I had in my hand. "That's okay."

I smiled a little, feeling myself blush again when I looked over at her schedule. "Um, what class do you have next?"

"Um," Myra said, looking at her schedule, "…Algebra. Peters."

"Oh…" I looked down a little. "I don't have Peters for Algebra. I'm in Algebra II." I suddenly realized I should just kick myself. W_hy would she care?!_

"Ohhhh," Myra said smiling at me. "Smart kid." I felt my heart drop in a good way when I smiled back.

She started to fiddle with her hands that she clasped under her notebooks and started walking. "Well, I don't really know where I'm going so I think I should go if I want to get there on time."

I took the opportunity. "H-Here," I stuttered, joining her in walking, "I'll walk you to your class."

She gave me the biggest, sweetest smile yet. "Thanks!" she said thoughtfully.

I couldn't help but stare at her the whole time down the hallway, and everytime she turned at me, I glanced away. Gosh, was she ever pretty.

"Well, um, I think this is it…" Myra stopped short in front of a door that read Mr. Peters.

"Yup," I said shyly. "Bye…"

I started to turn away, thinking that was it. That was the last time I'd probably talk to her. She'd be making friends and I'd just be another guy in her class-

"Wait! Ponyboy."

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Um," Myra began, "is there anyway you can show me around all day? Like, lunch too?"

My heart jumped. "Uh, yeah…! Do you want to come with me at lunch? I usually go out with a bunch of friends and stuff, they're a bunch of greasy guys, if you're up to that…" I smiled a little. For some reason, Myra didn't seem that much like a greaser girl. More like a Soc. But I didn't know why.

"Of course," Myra said smiling, "I'd love to. Thanks. Meet me back here after class?"

"Yeah." I immediately ran off to my next class. Not because I was going to be late but because of Myra…I just didn't exactly understand the feeling though.

All of my math class I was thinking of Myra. I stared down at my paper and tried to concentrate but I didn't know why Myra's smiling face kept popping up into my head.

"A squared, plus 12 squared, equals 14 squared," I muttered to myself. _Myra's face._

"Ugghhh…." I moaned a little aggrivatedly. I couldn't focus.

"Ponyboy, are you all right?" Mrs. Holdings gave me a strange look. "Are you not understanding the Pythagorean Theorem? It should be review."

"N-No, I'm fine." _Myra giggling._

_RING!_ Finally. The bell.

I hurried off back to find Myra. She was standing in front of the door and looked relieved to see me.

"Hey," she said. "I got a locker. I'm going to go put my stuff in there then we can go."

"Where's your locker?" I asked.

"This floor. Very end. Locker 1026."

My heart dropped a little. "Oh..."

"What's your's?" she asked.

"725."

"Oh…" she said slowly. "That's far away?"

"Second floor." I sighed.

"Oh okay then. Do you want me to meet you on the second floor landing then after I put my stuff away?" She smiled.

Wow, she acted like she was a pro at this school. And honestly, I kind of liked it. "Um, sure," I said. "Meet you there."

The stairs were directly beside her locker so I walked her to her locker and headed for mine.

Usually I met Two-Bit or Johnny down by my locker since they had classes down there but today none of them were there. That's when I remembered that Dally was jailed the day before, Johnny decided to not go to school with Two-Bit, and Steve probably wouldn't want to eat with me today. Yes. PERFECT!

I hurried back upstairs and found Myra on the landing waiting for me. "So where do you usually go?" she asked.

"Eh, a Tasty Freeze or something like that," I said.

"Mmmmm Tasty Freeze sounds good!" Myra explained. Her eyes shined with something I couldn't place.

"All right then let's go." I smiled.

"Where's your friends?" Myra asked as we walked down the hallway and past the cafeteria. She peered inside then looked at me.

"Er, they didn't come to school today," I said.

"Why not?" Myra looked concerned.

"Uhmmm, they didn't feel like coming today," I replied.

"Oh," Myra said looking down.

"You still wanna go to Tasty Freeze though?" I asked, slightly paniced.

"Of course," Myra said.

We walked out of the school, and since we didn't have a car, we walked to the strip and to the Tasty Freeze.

"I'll pay," I offered, taking some change out of my pocket.

"No!" Myra took out a ten from her pocket.

My eyes widened. "Why do you carry that much money? Why do you need it?" I asked. No one carried that much around.

Myra looked away and shrugged. She blushed a little. "I-I don't know…" After a moment she perked up. "I'll pay, Ponyboy."

"No-" I began. I knew it wasn't really right for the girl to pay.

She ignored me. "-Two vanilla cones," Myra said sweetly to the person at the counter.

Ugh. I leaned back against the building. "Thanks I guess…" I sighed.

"No problem. It's my treat…For helping me out today and stuff."

She handed me a cone and I started licking the sides. "It's nothing…So where did you live before now?" I asked.

"Austin, Texas," Myra said, licking her cone.

"Oh cool."

We sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes while we finished our ice cream.

Bri shivered. "Now it's getting a little chilly…" She bundled her jacket close to her.

"Yeah, and we should start getting back to the school anyways."

We threw the ice cream wrappers away and headed back to the school. Again, we walked in silence.

Just as we walked back in the school, someone yelled, "BRI!"

Bri and I whipped around. _NO! It was Joey._

"Hey," he said walking up to us. He didn't look at me.

Bri smiled at him and Joey smiled back as his posse stood silently behind him.

"Just thought I'd introduce myself," Joey began in a very fake sincere voice. I knew it was fake, but Bri didn't. "I'm Joey."

"Hi." Bri smiled wider.

"Just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, I'm here." He reached for the schedule she held in her hand. "Wh-"

"What classes do you have next?" I beat Joey to the line. "So I can meet you somewhere."

"Oh, Curtis, you helping her?" Joey sneered.

"Yup," I said nonchalantly, looking at Bri's schedule. "…I have…Drama with you!" I announced. Yes.

"So where should I meet you then?" Bri's eyes left Joey's to look at me. I flinched at the face Joey gave me just then.

"Umm…Down here?" I suggested.

"Sure-"

"What class do you have right now, Sweetheart?" Joey ripped the schedule from my hand.

Passerby's were starting to look at us and I could feel their judging eyes. We had to go.

"..Study hall with Symes I see…" Joey's lip curled. "So do I."

_Damnit._

"I'll just take you there then," he continued. "Curtis doesn't have a class on 4th floor right now, do you." It was more of a statement than a question. I just glared.

"Uhm, thanks," Myra said a little awkwardly. She took her schedule back and started walking toward the stairs.

"I'll see you later Ponyboy. Meet me at the front doors to go to drama." She, Joey, and his gang then disappeared up the stairs. I listened to his braggy voice bounce of the walls as he talked loudly to Myra and I could just see his arm around her waist. The day was good until he came along.

I didn't move until I didn't hear Joey's voice anymore and started running up the stairs. I was going to be late to biology. I forgot my book in the hurry and arrived to class three minutes late. I could just see Joey and Myra sitting quietly, safely in their class.

"Mr. Curtis," Mrs. Bolder said facing me when I entered the classroom. "How kind of you to join us."

I walked quickly to my seat in the back of the room and sighed. I slumped back in my seat and felt anger rise in me for Mrs. Bolding, Joey, his gang, and the whole school. But Myra.

That's when it hit me.

I like Myra.

I wrote it on the inside of my binder in pen and circled it. There was no more denying it and I wasn't going to let her slip away to a sleezy shit hole like Gallagher. Ever.

**Yay! I finished the chapter. Hope you liked. Ponyboy has a little competition now. Thought it'd make it seem a little more interesting. And the school day isn't even over yet. Review please!**


	11. AUTHOR NOTE: sorry about the bri mistake

**Ooops!! Sorry about the Bri thing! I wasn't thinking when I was doing it. Hehe. Too much homework. XD Thanks for catching that!!**


	12. Curtis vs Gallagher

**I still thank you for reviews and support. Ponyboy and Myra's POV. R&R!**

The bell finally rang and I was let out of biology. I hurried of to my study hall now, hoping to get my homework done and the class to run faster than usual; I wanted to see Myra.

Luckily I didn't run into Gallagher as I headed back from my locker to class but I didn't see one sign of Myra either, and that's when I figured I should've tried to remember some of her schedule so I'd know where she'd be.

_Do I sound like a stalker?_

I decided not to worry about that matter too much at the moment when my textbooks were overrunning with papers and homework to be done in.

'_Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genes, Species…'_

Myra was erased from my mind for the next forty-five minutes as I finished questions for biology. I didn't even hear the bell ring until Ms. Gallagher had to tap me on the shoulder.

"Ponyboy…You need to go," she said, giving me a concerned look. Everyone was gone in the room. "You're going to be late for your next class."

My eyes widened as Myra's face burst into my mind. _MYRA!_

I didn't even say thanks as I raced out of class and down the stairwell to the first floor. Kids everywhere were piling into classes but I settled down a little when I reached the first level and remembered that Ms. Taylor allowed her kids be two minutes late.

On time, Myra was standing at the front doors not looking the least bit awkward as kids walked by, giving her weird looks. She smiled when she saw me.

"S-Sorry I'm late," I stuttered.

"That's okay." Myra smiled at me. "I hope we won't be late though…I don't want to be the reason you have to be late…"

"Oh it's nothing," I said, looking at her and trying to put on a smile, "The class is this way anyways."

Thankfully, there were kids in my class coming the opposite way down the hall so we weren't the last ones in the room.

Myra walked into class before me and didn't notice the whispers of other Socs or looks of wonder on people's faces after a moment of standing there.

"Mr. Curtis, I think you can take your seat," Ms. Taylor said, raising an eyebrow at me. She reminded me a lot of Two-Bit. "I think Myra can find her own seat." She looked at the seating chart in her hand "….Which just so happens to be by your's. How pleasant."

Myra grinned at me. I grinned back and led her to our seats in the back of the room.

Ms. Taylor followed us with some papers and laid them on Myra's lap. "Here ya go Sweetie," she said. "This is drama class, as you know, and in ninth grade we do small skits and plays. These papers just explain what we're doing this quarter."

Myra read them over and Ms. Taylor continued as the class looked on. "Have you ever acted before?"

Myra looked up after a delayed second. "Ehh…Not really," she said, "Little things in school, but nothing really big."

Ms. Taylor smiled wider. "Well, would you like to try out for a part today or tomorrow after school? We're doing the play Gone With the Wind for the school and I'm trying to recruit as many people as possible for the auditions. I understand if you don't want to, since you just moved her and all…"

"I think that would be fun," Myra said, grinning wider at Ms. Taylor.

I always liked Ms. Taylor, even Sodapop liked her. She was different than the other teachers. She didn't pick favorites in class and tried to include everybody in things. Johnny liked her too; because he didn't like talking in front of the class, she didn't make him do very much. Her room had no desks in it, just chairs seated in a circle and a large space in the middle; very different and more refreshing than the other teachers' rooms. Ms. Taylor was also the youngest teacher in the school; just five years older than Darry, and not married. She told us on the first day of school that she thought getting married was overrated. With bright brown eyes and golden hair, I'd say she could get any guy she wanted.

"Okay, today we're going to do some little things for the play," Ms. Taylor began. "We'll learn what blocking is and small things like that. Anyone that wants to audition for the play can also do so right now; since at the end of the quarter, we'll be doing a short one act play for the school, and everyone here is going to audition. …Riight…?" She grinned at us.

She turned away for a minute but immediately turned back around. "Okay," she said cheerfully, "we're going to start with blocking. So now we need parts." She looked the class over. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Myra leaned forward watching Ms. Taylor intently; almost as though she was grading her on something.

"Okay…I'm just going to pretend on the skit," Ms. Taylor muttered. "Okay….Who would like to volunteer to be…Oh, I don't know…A kid named Casey."

Myra was the first one with her hand up. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Well, that's nice!" Ms. Taylor said, ushering Myra up to the front. Myra was grinning…almost psycho like…?

"Now…How about a boy named Charlie?" Ms. Taylor looked around.

One kid raised his hand. I noticed he was one of Gallagher's crowd. I almost kicked myself.

"Nick…All right then…Um…A Jen?"

A Soc girl, who's name was Jenny, raised her hand.

"And one more boy…" Ms. Taylor tapped her finger against her chin. "How about an Alex."

One Soc boy raised his hand. I knew I wasn't the only one that noticed it; two Socs, and two Greasers.

"Okay," Ms. Taylor began. "Now, first, we must know where to put you all."

She walked to the center of the room to face the four kids standing up in front of her, and situated them to the way she wanted. She then stepped back and looked out at them.

"Okay, class, I need you to pay attention," Ms. Taylor demanded, "because this is blocking."

She turned around to face the class and looked at us for a second and raised her right hand, "This is stage left," she announced, "this is the stages' right and your left. If it's stage right-" her left hand shot up- "this would be _your_ right, and everyone on the stages' left."

I noticed Myra looked like she was ready to bust out laughing. She then raised her hand.

"Yes Myra?" Ms. Taylor looked a bit confused.

Myra snorted and was grinning. "That's not right."

"What's not right?" Ms. Taylor asked, starting to look offended.

_Uh-oh_, I thought.

"That's not right blocking," Myra said, starting to laugh a little. She leaned up against the cabinet on the outskirts of the circle.

"Yes, it is," Ms. Taylor spat. She crossed her arms across her chest. She was mad. I had never seen her mad before. Ever.

"No it's not," Myra said calmly, stepping up to where Ms. Taylor was. She turned around to face the class too. "Stage right, is the _stage's_ right, not their right…That's why it's called stage right. Same with stage left." She glanced over at Ms. Taylor.

Everyone was leaning in their seats. Little new girl had just corrected a teacher; that's not something you do.

Ms. Taylor was staring at her and I could see a muscle going in her jaw. That's when her eyes widened for a moment as though she realized something, and her face went white. Myra smiled a little.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Myra spoke again, "…Not to be rude…but I do think I'm right."

"Is she?" someone yelled out.

Ms. Taylor looked at Myra for a long moment, her expression on her face showing like she was about to vomit, then looked at the class. "Y-Yes," she stuttered, "Myra is right…"

Everyone just looked at each other then back at blushing Myra and very red Ms. Taylor. And Ms. Taylor wasn't just embarrassed. Ms. Taylor was the only one in the school who knew a lot about acting; we just followed her instructions. And suddenly it looked like she had competition…from a freshman.

**Myra's POV**

I had to look down. There was no way I could stare into Ms. Taylor's rage-filled face anymore. I'm sorry if I had to correct her…She got something wrong; something really simple. I'm an actress, so I'm all up on these things. Hey, I was acting right then too! And as the drama teacher, shouldn't she have known these things?

Finally, Ms. Taylor broke her eyes from me. "I have other things to do!" she suddenly announced. "Things for the play…I don't think we'll be doing anything else today. You all are free to talk." She walked briskly back over to her desk and sat down in it. Her hair covered her face and she started writing vigorously.

I didn't notice the other people were already sitting down and I was left up in the middle alone. Suddenly, for the first time all day as a student, I felt awkward. People were staring at me, giving me bewildered looks. I grinned nervously and walked back over to my seat.

"What happened?!" Ponyboy whispered loudly. I don't know why he was whispering; everyone else was being quite loud.

"What do you mean what happened?" I asked coolly. I felt flushed.

"Why did you do that?" Ponyboy asked. A smile played at his lips. "Most people, even if they knew it, would leave it alone."

"Well, if people get things wrong, it bugs me…" I said truthfully. Especially if it's something about acting. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I should just leave things like this be. I was going to give away my identity if I didn't stop soon. I knew that if Ms. Taylor didn't know about blocking, she probably didn't know much about anything else. I was just going to have to sit it out.

Ponyboy was staring at me dazed. "That was amazing though…"

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with the Soc girl that was up in front with me. "What did you just do?" she snapped.

"Excuse me?" I asked nonchalantly. I leaned back in my seat and looked the girl in the eye.

"You just corrected Ms. Taylor!" She spat, like I was supposed to know that that was the most wrong thing to do in the world.

"Annnd…?" I asked. "She got something incorrect." The girl was starting to make me get angry.

"Ms. Taylor is the nicest teacher in the school! And _you_ got on her wrong side. Watch it girl…" She growled. "If you keep it up you won't survive here." The Soc abruptly got up and walked back to her seat.

"Isn't that what we tell them?" I grinned and turned back to Ponyboy. "That they can't survive in this school?"

Ponyboy grinned back. "Sometimes."

The bell rang. "Wow, that went fast…" I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, probably because you didn't notice how long you were standing there being glared at by Ms. Taylor," Ponyboy replied. I grabbed my papers and raced Ponyboy out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway.

"Where do you go next?" Ponyboy asked, stopping dead in the hallway.

I handed him my schedule.

"I'll meet you at Philips' room all right?" he asked. "I have Philips for eighth hour."

"All right," I said.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. None off the teachers gave me anymore homework. It was kind of nice….Especially because I couldn't stop thinking about how nice Ponyboy was….And the fact that Joey wouldn't stop looking at me.

Ponyboy didn't meet up with me at Philips room, even though that's where I was coming from and that's where he was going. I figured he probably was a little caught up with something, and was going to be late.

So, I found my way myself.

Ninth hour. History. Gallagher. Amazing teacher, who gave me the most amazing seat ever: back row, corner.

"Hey babe." Someone slid into the seat next to me. I turned to find navy eyes staring back at me. Joey.

"H-Hey," I stuttered back. He was grinning at me. I looked down and felt my face turn red.

"How do you like this class so far?"

"I just got here." I focused on writing down the notes about South Africa on the board.

"Aaaand…-"

"Joey, you should really be writing down the notes," I blurted. I looked up in spite of myself. That wasn't like me. Most of the time, I could care less. My eyes widened and I spat a quick apology.

"Nah, baby, it's all good." Joey smirked at me. "Kim's my aunt…"

I gave him a small smile. "Well, that's cool."

Joey leaned back in his seat. "Yeah-" He looked like he was about to say something important when-

_RING!_

Joey's face fell and everyone started packing up to go. I waited for him.

"Thanks for giving me some entertainment in class," I said huddling my books close to me.

"No problem." He looked down for a second. "I heard about what happened in drama today." He grinned. "That was real tuff what you did."

"Uh, thanks." I smiled. We exited the room into the crowded hallway.

"So, I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime," Joey asked casually. His eyes shined. I knew he wasn't as tough as he looked.

"Su-" I began.

"MYRA!" Ponyboy came running towards me.

Joey and Ponyboy's eyes flashed at each other when they crossed paths.

"Curtis."

"Gallagher."

Ponyboy immediately ignored Joey for me. "I'll walk you to your locker and walk you out too, if you'd like."

I smiled. "Sure, thanks."

I remembered Joey, who was standing there glaring at Ponyboy. "I'll see you tomorrow, Joey."

"Bye," Joey said. As if on cue, his friend in drama with me passed by and the two of them rushed off, talking.

"C'mon, let's go." Ponyboy's eyes were suddenly a little less happy.

We weaved in and out of the students who were trying to get out of the school as fast as they could. The stairwells were crowded and Ponyboy and I had to duck under people to get through a lot of the mess.

We made it to my locker. "Thanks," I panted.

"Any time. Are you walking home or getting a ride?"

"Walking," I replied.

There was a silence. "I-I could walk you home," Ponyboy commented.

I thought then smiled. "Sure, why not." I felt a tingling all over my body.

Ponyboy smiled as I gathered all of my books together and the two of us walked out of the school.

People ignored us now as we walked, silently, down the street.

"So have you met any other friends?" Ponyboy questioned.

I shook my head. "No, not really. That Joey Gallagher is kind of nice, though."

Ponyboy shrugged. "Eh, we don't get along too well." He was quiet. "Well, when my gang comes back to school, I could introduce you to them too. You'd like them."

I smiled. "That'd be nice. Oh, take a left here."

We turned down a road, my road.

Ponyboy looked around but didn't say anything. I could tell he didn't expect me to be a Soc, and was a bit taken aback.

Finally I stopped in front of my house. "Thanks Ponyboy. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay…Bye." Ponyboy waved and started walking slowly, then quickly down the block.

I watched him go then turned onto my sidewalk and up the front steps. The door was unlocked and I let myself in. My dad was in the front room, drinking coffee and reading a book.

He looked up. "How was your first day?" he asked.

"Mmm, good." I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some water.

Dad followed me. "Did you meet any new friends?"

I thought for a moment whether I should tell him or not. "Well, I met these boys named Ponyboy and Joey."

"Ponyboy….Hmm, nice name. Anyone else?"

"Not really….Ponyboy helped me out a lot. And Joey was just nice." I smiled at the thought of them.

"Any homework?"

"None."

"Good." Dad looked at his watch. "Well, we can go out tonight to celebrate your first day at school. Go upstairs and get changed."

I smiled and hurried upstairs, but when I entered my room, I collapsed on my bed.

"Wow," I thought to myself. "I think I like Ponyboy." But Joey's face still loomed in my mind.


End file.
